Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Something strange has happened in Camelot! Merlin is the king, Arthur's behind bars and magic is now a valued treasure among the people. How...?
1. Changed Camelot

A couple sat on the twin thrones of Camelot. Both had hair as black as a healthy raven and slender builds. The man, Merlin, had piercing blue eyes and rather large ears. The lady was pale and beautiful.

"Merlin, could you-" The lady was interrupted as a guard came crashing through the heavy wooden doors,

"King Merlin! Queen Morgana! We have trouble in the Cell."

…

Morgana looked at her husband,

"I'll take care of it dearest."

"Sure, I'll go with you."

Morgana laughed,

"No, it shall only take a moment. Wait here."

Queen Morgana got up and walked purposely to the Cell. It was always called the Cell, with a capital C, because no one but Queen Morgana knew who was inside it. Not even Merlin knew, since he'd never asked. He trusted her and although he'd volunteer to come with her when she visited the mysterious prisoner, he never minded when she said to stay behind.

When the queen had swept through the palace and under the main dungeon she stopped at a stone grey door with a red crystal gleaming over it.

"_Ashetai," _She ordered, it opened.

"Hello Arthur."

…

"Morgana! Let me out of this place at once!"

"No, although today I will tell your favorite story."

Hurt flashed on Arthur's feature,

"Why did you betray me?"

"Nuh-uh," She tsked, "The story starts after the sleeping spell struck Camelot and you were passed out on the floor. Your manservant was about to offer me a drink when he started sobbing and fell to his knees. There he confessed all he knew and was and that he couldn't kill me."

"Do not speak of him to me."

"He apologized he didn't tell me before he was a sorcerer and that he had proff-"

"Liar!"

"Proof that I was the one that was spreading my sisters enchantment."

Arthur started cursing at her with words and phrases that would make a sailor blush.

"Than we killed Uther." Morgana smiled widely, "And then you went missing. Merlin never asked about you once. Now we're happily married."

"Why Morgana? Why? We loved you!"

"Merlin loves me." She walked out with a smirk.


	2. More That Meets The Eye

More That Meets The Eye

_Chapter Two of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, I don't even own my cat... She thinks she owns me..._

If a guard was smart he didn't question the changes of the past year. Sure, the old king died, the prince went missing and the king's ward was now the queen, had magic and had married a servant who also had magic, but life was better. Many more illnesses could be cured by either of the ruling couple than Gaius ever could with a simple potien and no longer was there some evil sorcerer trying to take the kingdom every week. So, for Camelot, this was a prosperous time.

Kilgharrah however did not agree…

…

"Somedays, I feel as if I'm losing my mind," Gwen confided in Gaius, "I know I should be used to it now but… I feel in my bones something's wrong."

"I know what you feel,"

"Gaius, why didn't anyone look for Arthur?" She burst out but managed to control herself before she started crying again, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to trouble you."

"You're not, m'dear. Everyone is adjusting to the changes."

"I'm sorry," Gwen sighed, "I don't see what right I have to complain when you don't, not even after-" _you lost your job…_

"You have every right. But," Gaius looked hopeful, "Has Merlin said anything to you?"

"Yes, he apologizes for not seeing you but he's been so busy with kingdom affairs and such," Gwen didn't like lying to him but she couldn't admit Merlin had been barely even looking at her for a long time. It saddened her to have lost one of her best friend but she supposed people- even Merlin- changed when subject to power and wealth.

Merlin was the strangest puzzle to ever take human shape. When Gwen first met him, he was a modest, brave and unnaturally lucky servant boy. He was someone she could go to with any problem and he'd solve it without asking for a reward. Now he was like a shadow of what he once was. Now she could lay at his feet, dying, and he'd never see her.

Gwen had tried to confront Merlin about it but she could never get him alone. Anytime she'd speak his name, Morgana would come in and give her a task. It was like magic, except she doubted the Queen would ever do something like that.

It was time to get back to work. She curstyed slightly to Gaius and left him to read by himself.

…

Merlin was happily reading a book when a maid came in. Now that he wasn't -the past was fuzzy but he remembered that he used to be busy and unable to read except in secrecy- he could now read or study a book of magic when ever he wanted. At the moment he was learning how to cure purple-sploche, a rare disease caused by frogs eating dragons teeth and licking someone, just in case anyone in Camelot caught the dreadful thing.

The maid now charged at him in a flurry of anger. He couldn't remember much about her, even if she was familiar, and she somehow managed to look sorry (in a 'sorry, I just spilled' something way).

"Merlin! I demand an explanation! I know this is overdue and you're a king now- but no matter. Today I get answers!"

"I'm sorry, who are you? And what do you want answers for, miss."

The maid gave him a blank look,

"I'm Gwen! Guinevere, I used to be your friend when you where Arthur's servant."

"I don't recall…" Merlin gave her a funny look,

"What do you remember then?" Gwen sounded pretty hurt,

That's odd, he thought to himself, it's fuzzy. He wondered if it was a spell of a sort. With a shock he found that his last clear memories after his wedding were him traveling to Camelot, and it'd been a few years since then.

"Something's wrong…" He muttered,

"Merlin?" Gwen now sounded concerned,

"That puts a damper on things," He remarked, "I can't remember. Therefore- I have a strange feeling someone would call me an idiot about now."

Gwen looked stunned, also sorrowful,

"Prince Arthur called you an idiot a lot, them you called him a prat or a clotterpot or something of the sort."

"I can't even remember this Arthur, I know he's Morgana's foster-brother, and I was his servant but-" Then he wondered why he was telling this to a maid. This was probably something he should mention to his wife before the rumor of the king's memory loss spread.

"He was a great man who would have been a great king, and he was your friend." Gwen's eyes grew teary but proud.

However, before she could say more, Morgana came in.

"Hello, Merlin" she smiled, "Do you want to go for a quick ride?"

"Yes, my love." He snuck an apologetic glace to Gwen before he got up, took his wife's arm, and led her to the stables.

…

Gwen shook, astonished. There was something wrong with Merlin. Memory loss aside, he was tamed. The special charm he had was missing and he really wasn't himself.

It sounded like she'd have to do something about it because she was the only one left who could…

…

"_Morgana, here have a drink." Merlin shoved the poisoned waterskin in the lady's face._

"_No you should have it,"_

"_No, you have to-" Suddenly he dropped to his knees and cried streaming tears, "I'm sorry, I can do it…."_

"_Do what!" Morgana asked, more than alarmed,_

"_I'm going to tell you something I should have said long ago- I have magic to. I appoligize for not telling you sooner, but I wasn't to tell anyone. The thing is, I talk with the dragon under the castle and he said you're the source of this enchantment and the only way it can be lifed is by your death. I know if you live, Uther'll die and I'll have failed my destiny, but I can't kill you. You're my friend Morgana! So I can't I… I lo-" Merlin fainted._

_Morgana was utterly shocked. _

Author 's note- Thank's for reading this! This is my second fanfic ever, and I'm just so happily suprized I have reveiws and people following this! I do admit this is a rather hard thing to write, so sorry if my style and flow are off, I'm hoping it'll get better as it continues. I really like reveiws, and they keep me writing (speeds me up to because I don't want to let my readers down). Feel free to comment on what you think happened or should happen. Thanks again! -Sorrel


	3. Vengence of the Small

Vengence of the Small

_Chapter Three of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, though I am eating craisens out of a cinnimon muffin (and somehow this makes perfect sense; Why? I have no clue)._

"It's what you feared," The begger-girl said cryptically,

"Which fear, Sunniva?" Mordred hiss at her,

"You're the dramatic one, so I thought-"

"I am not!" The boy protested,

"Are to, and that's final!" She glared at him, "So do you want to find out your precious information or kiss a pig?"

Mordred glared back at her,

"Tell me!"

"As I said, dra-ma-tic!" She giggled as he practically promised he'd kill her by torture, "The King is enchanted, although your friend, the la- the Queen Morgana isn't the cause of it."

Mordred growled,

"That's bad. We're back to the beginning, how are we going to save Emrys?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just the girl you buy dinner for." Sunniva shrugged,

"I don't think it's Morgause…"

"Mordred, think about it, Morgana knows about the King's condition, right?" She raised an eyebrow, "So I think she knows who did it."

"Thank you Sunniva!" He flashed her none of his few smiles, but it quickly darkened, "I hope when Emrys is cured he remembers all he is done and suffers from it."

"Still bent on revenge, _Mor_dred?"

He growled again,

"Why else would I be doing this?"

"How should I know you mind, you're a _man_," She teased him savagely, "They have no sense even when it's beaten into them."

Mordred just sighed, shaking off his never-ending anger, burring it deep inside, "Sunniva, I've had a really… painful-"

"Save it," She interrupted, "I've had a hard life to, but that doesn't mean I help someone only hurt them worse. There are only three reasons I'm helping you, one, because you're bribing me with food, two, so that prophecy of yours will come to pass, and…" She smiled.

Mordred grinned slightly,

"I'm not some kind of saint-"

"Oh I know that! But, remember, I'm not either."

"Some day I'm going to have to help you with your revenge, aren't I?"

"You just want another excuse to be around me, don't you?"

The young boy blushed.

…

**Author's Note:** Ok, I know, short chapter, but the way I figured it is you'd rather have a little now than wait till it's longer. So, does anyone want to give me some reveiws? Reveiw's make me happy, and as you know, a happy writer is a fast writer (or something like that).

For now, i'd like to thank all the epicipipical people who have reveiwed- Kitty O , ruby890 , Haley Renee, Jissai, Elin Marc, Kitty O (again :D), ruby890 (again, again :D),  
Lady Elrayen and Shalimar!

With cookies! (#) (#) (#) (::) (::) (::) (#) (#) (#)

It won't be long before my next update so see ya then!


	4. Plotting, Talking, Smirking and Figuring

Plotting, Talking, Smirking and Figuring

_Chapter Four of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I can chew gum, talk, text, walk and listen to music at the same time! _

"Gaius!" Gwen yelled before thinking about how the news would wreak the elderly man, "Never mind!"

This was so strange! Usually if something of this sort happened she'd go directly to Merlin or Gaius, but neither were an option. Then she realized another thing- Why had Gaius been so weak lately? Was everyone enchanted? Was she herself enchanted? She hoped she wasn't usually so blind to others, because, as she was ashamed to admit, it took her months to she things were wrong.

Arthur, she thought, I didn't need an enchantment, I'm grieving.

She had to find someone to help her regardless, Gwen didn't know anything about magic. She thought about anyone she'd adventured with before and came up with- _Lancelot_.

There where problems that came with him, the whole love tension around them and how he'd broke her heart on their last meeting. Oh, and Gwen had no idea where he was or how to find him.

This was going to be absolutely wonderful, wasn't it? Gwen was going to have to plot treason with strangers.

…

Arthur Pendragon, the former heir to the throne of Camelot, scowled deeply, pacing about his lonely cell. His inability to do anything had been really getting to him lately. He wasn't the kind to whine and sulk- he'd always attacked whatever bothered him before - so the forced seclusion was disastrous to his nerves. But, he growled grimly, she knew that, didn't she?

Morgana had always known how he ticked, that way she could be absolutely satisfied how she could quench her temper. Ever since they where young she'd wreak vengeance as painfully as she could, hitting exactly where it hurt. However, until this he'd never thought she was doing it to be evil; Everyone knew the Lady Morgana was a force to be reckoned with, but she wasn't mean. Until now.

Now his father was dead, his _friend _wasan evil sorcerer and his love he'd never see again. Oh, and Morgana…

Arthur had tried to escape for months and although he was to stubborn to stop trying, he had no hope. The former prince was crushed in spirit, his wrists were… he'd rather not think about them. Being shackled with two yards of slack was neither comfortable nor painless.

He sighed again.

Something _big_ roared, something so big Arthur could feel the vibrations.

"Again?" He called, "I can't imagine what you'd be, but I'd think you would be one of Morgana's monsters." He rolled his eyes, "This is what it's come to, talking to monsters. I used to slay monsters you know? Big ones, small ones… all at command. I've realized that, or I've always known, even though I was a prince I was the one getting ordered about. If there was even a sneeze of magic I'd go out and deal with it. Somehow, with all those missions, I couldn't recognize it myself. So I got tricked as I told you before.

"So monster, can you even hear me? I've been talking to you for weeks and-"

__

Yes, I've heard every whining word, young princeling,

the Dragon responded in a bored tone, _Now have you heard anything I have said?_

But the former prince was still deaf to magic.

…

"Morgana?"

"Yes?" Morgana turned her head to face him, steadying the big white horse below her.

Merlin stroked his mare absentmindedly,

"I think I'm under an enchantment."

"_WHAT_?" Morgana blurted before she could think, forcing herself to calm down she adjusted her face to a slightly concerned\ are you joking expression she had practiced in the mirror fifty-seven times, "Why would you say that?"

"I can't remember much from before our wedding."

"That's sweet Merlin!"

"Morgana, I'm serious. There is just a… a big gap. It is possible someone could have spelled me-"

"Morgause would never let that happen."

"Well I don't think its natural." Merlin said with a flash of temper,

"You doubt my sisters word?" Morgana glared at him,

"Ye-no. Why would I? She's the best at what she does, and family. I…"

Morgana sped up, forcing her husband to drop the subject. She felt a _smirk_ coming on. Her perfect smirk Morgause had taught her after Uther fell. The smirk she'd practiced a thousand and eight-hundred eighty-three times. So she _smirked_. Things were going to get interesting for her beloved.

…

__

"Morgause! Morgause!" Morgana called to her sister, frightened and confused,

The blond knight rushed in, fearing something had gone terribly wrong,

"Morgana? What is it sssissster?"

Morgana stood to the side of Arthur's servant, hugging herself,

"He- he- he," She finally just pointed at him, "Tri-tried to pois- He has magic! And he didn't poison me. But… HE HAS MAGIC!"

"What?" Morgause asked incredulously, "Slow down sssissster Tell me what happened!"

Morgana eventually recounted everything, although it took a while. Morgause was completely stunned at this discovery about Merlin, especially when she consulted her lore.

"Sssisster? I think that makes him to be Emrys, the greatest warlock of all time!"

"He… is?"

****

Author's Note:

Special thanks to my latest reveiwers**_- _**

Again, I'm thanking all you epicipipical people who review, favorite and follow this story. All of you readers are awesome. Give yourself a high five (or a turkey if you know what it is, they're cool to), eat a cookie, collect the virtual ones I'm giving you {by the way… (#) (#) (#)].

Jissai , Haley Renee , Shalimar , Kitty O and merlingirl for reviewing last chapter.

To Jissai- Thanks for pointing that out, I'm not real good at describing things without messing up the flow of the story, so I'm trying to work on it. Next chapter will have a lot more description. This one sadly doesn't have much because *glares at Arthur, Arthur rants that I'm the reason he's in this mess* someone would rather whine oh so angst-ily when I was trying to describe the Cell. Pretty much it's a small stone grey, dark, cold, room with rotting straw on the floor. So yeah, I'll try harder next time J


	5. Fire in the Chicken Coop

Fire in the Chicken Coop

_Chapter Five of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did you would see this on a TV screen, not a computer screen (unless it's on Hulu or somrthing like that) _

Gwaine was yet again drunk. He was very drunk. At least he was during a sing-a-long, another fight and when very angry people stole his money. Then he woke up the next morning with a terrible headache in a chicken coop. This was a problem .

Gwaine was wondering how in the heck of all things alcoholic he had ever fit inside the chicken coop in the first place. Even more important was how to get out of it.

The chicken coop was about a three-by-three-by-two foot wooden rectangle with a small flap that Gwaine supposed he had crawled through but he still had doubts. On top of it all, there was a chicken ravaging his nose.

"A little help here?" He called, "Ow! Darn you idiot chicken from the otherworld! I'll fry you when I- OW!"

"Is someone in there?"

"Yes!"

"Don't hurt Missy Penny, pweese!" A young child cried,

"I'm not the one- Ow! This chicken is trying to kill me!"

"There's a bad man in there trying to hurt Missy Penny! Save her!" The child shouted,

"I figure we could burn him out." Said a slightly older youngster with superiority.

"No!"

"But- but than you'd kill Missy Penny!" The younger child burbled,

The elder one reassured her,

"Isolya, you have got to look to the future. Missy Penny will one day be dinner, it doesn't hurt to make it earlier. Then we can have good chicken dinner!"

"You just wanna' eat something other than potatoes!" Isolya sniffed,

"We'd be doing Camelot a favor!"

"You're not burning my chicken!"

"Would you just get me out of this stupid muck box!" Gwaine yelled, "Burn the chicken, keep the chicken, I don't really care. Just stop it from feasting on my nose!"

"Maybe we could shoot him. I'm sure John could let me borrow his bow."

"Look children if you get me out of here I give you something-"

Isolya interrupted him,

"He's gonna' kidnap Missy Penny!"

Now Gwaine heard another voice, a concerned young women,

"Who is going to take your chicken, Isolya?"

"The man in the henhouse."

"There's a man in the henhouse?" She had tones of worry and disbelief in her voice,

"Yes, Miss? Could you perhaps get me out of here?"

"There's a man in the henhouse!" She said in shock,

"Yep," He confirmed,

Suddenly the roof tilted up, Missy Penny flew out in the kind of rage only a chicken could understand and Gwaine was looking at the lovely lady who had saved him.

"Gwaine," he introduced himself,

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. May I ask what you're doing in Isolya's chicken coop?"

"Yes, you may, my lady," Gwaine noticed she cringed at and wondered why, "Although I don't know my self. Last thing I knew was I was at the tavern, having a few drinks, when I woke up to a monstrous beast mauling my nose."

"You're scared of her chicken?" The elder child, who Gwaine now saw was a dark haired boy of about ten, laughed at him.

"Iggy!" Gwen remonstrated him, "Sounds like a story, Gwaine… I mean it is a story of it is of what isn't-"

Gwaine saw she was flustered and took pity on her,

"So this is Camelot then?"

"Yes, it is."

"Haven't they been through a big reformation or something? I've heard magic is actually welcome!"

"Yes, it's a big change from what I'm used to… very big change…" She muttered thoughtfully.

Isolya, who Gwaine saw was a short freckled girl with straw colored hair, held her precious chicken protectively,

"Gwen, are you sure he isn't going to steal Missy Penny?"

"Very," Gwain growled, "See what the savage did to my nose!"

"Oh dear," Gwen said in sympathy even if she'd already noticed, "I'll get you to Gaius."

"Who?"

"The old court physician, I know him."

Gwaine laughed,

"Fine with me! Although I can't pay-"

"Don't worry about it."

Gwen led him away, for which Gwaine was thankful for as he heard Iggy,

"You know, I'm sure we could still burn him."

**A\N**: Thank you readers! Yes, I understand this is more of a funny chapter than a plot chapter but... With Gwaine you knw it's gonna turn out into a comedy :)

So, does anyone have any guesses how Gwaine got into the chicken coop? Feel free to write your own fic of something about it if you want to, because I'm curious myself.

Thanks again readers, reveiwers, alerters, favoriters! You are awesome! Acorrding to my stat page I had 108 vistors this month alone! I feel so honored and special and everything so- Thank you asdf, nana, Shalimar and Kitty O for reveiwing, you are all epicipipical!

Also, if you want more Merlin, check out my Blackbox of Doom crossover (you can find it on my profile). Yes it's under Buffy and Discworld but it does have alot of Merlin in it. It's a comedy so if you need a laugh...

Merci!


	6. Again It's Time

Again; It's Time

_Chapter Six of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but anyways, what to do get when you reverse a trashcan? A trashcan't!  
_

Sunniva wondered if it was possible to stop her younger cousin from crying- not that she cared about the silly beast- because, again, she had a headache. Isolya was in hysterics, again, about a chicken. Iggy was, again, violently condemning the world to fire and brimstone.

Mordred was grinding his teeth, again, wondering why she bothered with her cousins when her family kicked her out, expressly forbidding her from ever seeing them, mentioning them or thinking about them ever again.

By the time Sunniva had ended up with her Uncle Col and Aunt Clare, she was already a jaded child. Col didn't want to deal with his moody brothers brat so she was pushed to the bottom of the peaking order. So when they found she had a witchmark- that was it. They wouldn't go in front of the king to get her executed but the girl wasn't worth the trouble of her keeping. Sunniva was left in the street with strict orders never to come back or she would be turned into the unforgiving law. Even when, a short time ago, Morgana's rule of magic had begun, she was shunned. After more than twenty years of having ingrained magic as death, society was slow to accept change.

However, she did come back, she "corrupted" her cousins. She didn't have a firm reason why but she was sure it had to do with the fact they were her only family and directly flaunting Uncle Col's wishes.

Then Mordred met her. Sunniva never thought 'she'd met him', it was always _he_ had meet her. She knew Mordred was the major player in whatever he did, she was, as she always said, "just the girl he bought dinner for".

"Sunniva? Could we go?" Mordred was as close to pleading as his imperious nature would allow,

"Asking now, are you?" she grinned, "Don't you want to hear more of the bad man in the chicken house?"

"NO!"

Isolya didn't care,

"He tried to steal and murder her, Mordy! Really and for truelly! Then Gwen took him away."

"Sunniva," Mordred was at his 'trying not to kill people' stage, "What did I tell you about small childrens names for me?"

"She's just six years old, _Mor_dy!" she snorted, "She's not going to prevent any major prophecy by calling you Mordy."

Mordred just gave them all a death glare and pulled Sunniva away.

"I can't see how you can stand being around them!" he complained,

"I think your eyes work just fine," she laughed before wiggling her fingers, "At least I thought so."

Mordred looked at the pink goose that had previously been a loaf of bread and smiled without letting her see. The boy loved when Sunniva used her magic.

"It's just me right?" He checked,

"Yes, I'm not an idiot."

"I still don't see how you stand Camelot,"

"When one has to keep hidden things hidden, it's rather easy."

"You're powerful,"

"No," she shook her head in disagreement, "All I can do is make my illusions, nothings actually changed."

"You don't use-"

"Why should I have to mumble sheep bones to do anything?" she suddenly realized something, "oh."

"What?"

"Gwen!"

"Who?"

"Morgana's servant, since you won't get close to the queen yourself- Why not find out something from the rumor mill? Servants always know more than their masters say." Sunniva remembered bitterly,

"Do you know this Gwen?" Mordred neither agreed with her idea nor got rid of it yet.

"Not in particular… But it's easy enough to capture a maid. Anyways, we know where she's going…"

"Where?"

"Didn't you hear a word Isolya said? To the old physician!"

…

"Morgause, the time has come." Morgana announced,

"For dinner?" The blond witch said irritably,

"To wake Merlin up! I'm tired of living with this shell!" she demanded, "Do you know how hard it is to have the man you love always agree with you and lack nearly all of the personality that attracted you to him in the first place! The enchantment needs to unravel!"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Morgause was tearing through the royal library looking for anything powerful and didn't like being distracted.

"You said-"

"Later, ssssissster!"

…

Kilgharrah considered trying to call one of the new magic users of the castle but decided against it. The dragon was tired of not being heard but he would never be that desperate. He knew the young warlock wouldn't hear him yet and the other side of Merlin's coin of destiny was being difficult but the great dragon was patient. He would get Arthur to hear his words if he had to break the broken prophecy further.

…

"_Emrys? You're saying Arthur's servant is some powerful figure in some grand prophecy you neglected to tell me about?" Morgana had calmed down enough to be skeptical._

"_Well…"_

"_You're telling me that magic, peace and prosperity would have come to Camelot if I had left well enough alone?"_

"_Sissster-"_

"_Morgause! I can't believe you! You manipulated me!"_

"_Stop crying," Morgause satisfied her creepy face-touching urges by arranging her sisters face, "This is called a smirk, we've won so you should be happy!"_

"_Smirking?"_

"_Yes, so smirk." _

**A\N:** Sorry this has taken such a long time! As all people, I've been way busy_. Again,_ SORRY!

Thank you KittyO and PiperX for last chapters reviews!

I'll get #7 Out in a much more timely manner, I promise! Thank you!


	7. A Kidnaping

A Kidnapping

_Chapter Seven of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I really want to get the part pf Fairy May in a play I'm going to be in!_

Gwaine had Gwen laughing pretty early- something that he guessed she seldom did from the haunted look in her eyes- and he was at ease but, he was sure something was stalking him. He looked around but in the busy street there was too much color and noise and laughter to focus on any one thing. Market sellers advertized their many wares in loud, friendly bellows. Young children, fortunately not the demon-chicken's owner or the violent would be murderer, ran shouting while dodging hooves and boots alike. There were even some stalls housing magical items.

These stalls had many onlookers even if only the brave and stupid approached them. Curious youths snuck peaks giggling, daring one another to proceed. Gwaine himself had nothing against magic and considered buying Gwen a never wilting flower. Gwen's lips tightened when she saw the magic, an almost imperceptible sign the gift would not have granted him favor in her eyes. He was a little puzzled when she didn't sigh over anything or let her eyes trail any object being sold. It was if she didn't want anything.

Gwen led him, cutting across a empty alleyway. The sounds of Camelot seemed to quiet, an eerie effect.

Then they started to see things.

Gwen shrieked as she saw a beast appear from nowhere, Gwaine confronted it with his sword.

"Now knock 'em out!" Sunniva whispered, but Mordred was on his path of drama and wasn't ready to do his spell at the smart time; No, he _had_ to wait until he had the _proper_ effect. She however knew Gwen's screams would attract someone and there was no time like the present. She changed her illusion slightly, Arthur Pendragon's likeness stood beside Gwen and Sunniva hoped it would be enough to make the maid swoon. Instead, it clued Gwen into what was really happening,

"It's a trick, Gwaine, it's magic!"

"_Mor_dy!" Sunniva snapped, loud enough for Gwen and Gwaine to hear.

"Who's this?" Gwaine pushed an old tarp off a cluster of barrels, "More monster children?" He was disgusted.

"Why were you-"

Mordred finally hung his theatrics,

"Slǣpan!"

Gwen and Gwaine collapsed.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" The girl demanded, "I was only supposed to provide the distraction!"

"It was working unti-"

"Mordred, if you want my help, use it. If not…" she got up and started walking away,

"I'm the boss here!"

"Looks like you'll have to find a new servant." Sunniva wasn't really that upset with him and she knew he'd never apologize but it was her _duty_ to not let him get above himself. It'd be strange to have him get to pratish. Mordred of coarse exploded,

"You don't get to leave, I call the shots around here! I have a Destiny I need to save-" Sunniva tuned out until he ran out of breath before turning around cheerfully and pleasantly chirping,

"So, are we ready to get some answers?"

"I will never forget this Sunniva," he muttered darkly, "And I shall _never_ forget."

"Yes, Yes, of course," she smiled brightly, "Wouldn't expect anything else from you Mordy."

Mordred wanted to strangle her yet he knew he would never, ever, do so. She may have been infuriating but… she had beautiful, blue, innocent eyes. He could never do anything to hurt those eyes, even if everything else about her was guilty to the core. Mordred just liked her, a lot.

…

Gwen woke tied up but luckily not gagged. She had never met one person who could stand being gagged yet it was standard proceedure for prisoners. It was a strong theory of hers that people should show more empathy with their captives but unfortunately many rogues who took prisoners couldn't care less over their well being.

She reviewed how she'd gotten here, some kind of illusionist…? So I won't trust anything I see, Gwen decided.

Merlin burst into the room, "Gwen, I need you to tell me what's wrong with me! I know there's been thing's… Please tell me you know who did this to me!"

…

Why was the king asking Gwen what was wrong with him? Gwaine blinked, yawning. He was tied up but he reasoned it was better than being stuck with a chicken from some nefarious otherworld of doometh. Although, if this was really the King, Gwaine was going to get into some kind of trouble. Nobles, Royals- He never got along with them.

"Are you really Merlin or not?" Gwen asked, "What happened when Arthur's drink was poisoned a few years ago?"

"I saved his life."

"That's funny," Gwen said with no amusement whatsoever, "Because earlier you said you didn't remember anything."

"Darn." Gwaine heard a girl hiss, "What now?"

"We start our interrogation," A small boy with dark black hair and bright blue eyes appeared dramatically while a brunette girl of the same age followed.

"Oh for the love of Camelot!" Gwaine protested, "If anyone starts whining about some cutesy little chicken beast-"

"I see you've met Isolya," the girl laughed, "No, Mordred means business."

The boy, Mordred, gave her a look and resumed his spectacular air,

"Guinevere, I know you are Queen Morgana's maid. As you may know-"

"I don't know who enchanted Merlin!" she burst out unexpectedly, " That's what I'm trying to find out!"

Gwaine just shook his head, he was in another mess.

"Hey, Mordred? I know you're a little young, but could you get me a drink? If I'm going to have to deal with royal conspiracies I need a few."

Mordred just wilted, his plans ruined.

**A\N: Thank You!** A special thanks goes in for KittyO and wizardfreak for reveiwing. A reveiw is like getting a choclate, it makes you feel all nice and warm inside. Next chapter should be up really soon, so 'till then :)


	8. Nervous Habit

Nervous Habit

_Chapter Eight of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, because, as fun as that would be, I'm American and I think that would be kinda illegal. An American girl (no I'm not a doll :D) owning BBC... Yeah...  
_

"So let me get this straight," Gwaine raised an eyebrow, "Mordred is trying to save his mysterious destiny by disenchanting the king. Gwen, you are also trying to help this king because he used to be your friend. And Sunniva?"

"Mordred hired me to help him." The girl gave a grim smile, "I won't give you my story."

"What's so great about this Merlin? He is a king so-"

"Emrys is the-"

Gwaine glared at Mordred,

"I don't like nobles."

"Merlin was actually a commoner," supplied Gwen, "Then this mess happened."

"But what happened?"

"No one knows," Sunniva shrugged, "The official story is that King Uther had a heart attack, Arthur just went missing and Morgana was the only one left. Then she was queen and married Merlin."

"Was this all at once?" Gwaine wondered how something like this could happen without civil war.

Gwen sighed, looking down,

"I can't recall. I was distracted at the time and-"

"Less than a week," Mordred informed them, "However, Emrys was already enchanted by then. "

"So, Mordy?" Sunniva asked, "Are we going to let Gwen and Gwaine help?"

"What?" he was utterly shocked,

"Why not? We need more help anyways and-"

"I don't care," Mordred muttered darkly, "It's all ruined anyway."

Gwen took a moment to consider if she did want to join forces with the children. She sighed and reminded herself- treason with strangers- and consented.

Gwaine wasn't happy about getting pulled in to a mess that clearly wasn't his but he also agreed to help. He wasn't one for quitting, as his high booze consumption verified.

"I wish we knew what happened to Arthur," Gwen sighed, "He was always good at-"

"We know where Arthur is." Sunniva interrupted her.

Gwen's eyes bulged and she felt her heart swell in hope.

"Sunniva!" Mordred reprimanded her, "You don't-"

"Just tell me where Arthur is!" Gwen ordered one of her few commands. Everyone, even if they didn't know her well, was shocked. Sunniva smartly complied,

"Prince Arthur's in the Cell, you know? The one that's secret? Under the castle?"

"All this time-" Gwen's voice dropped dangerously. It took everything in her not to run down there and free her beloved. Instead, she knew she must do it right. Arthur's rescue must be flawless, and to do that… she needed her new accomplices. "We must rescue him!"

Mordred just groaned and sank deeper into his depression while Sunniva shrugged. Gwaine smiled weakly,

"If we're saving the kingdom, what's on more damsel in distress?"

…

"It's not opening!" Gwen rattled the latch impatiently. Thanks to Sunniva's illusions the party had no trouble getting to the Cell at all.

"Morgana magically locked it with a password," Mordred observed, "Unless we retrieve the word or I can break the enchantment, we are unable to come in."  
"So break it Master Mordy," Sunniva urged, not liking her magic was the only thing keeping them from being discovered. The girl knew she was not infallible, the episode with Gwen was proof of that.

"Sunniva?"

"Yes, Mordy?"

"Shut up."

"That is what you resort to, dramatic soul you are? I thought for certain it'd be something like _'Siiii-lence!'_ or 'You mortal fool! Have you no wits about you?', but _shut up_? That is unclassy, Mordy."

"Stop bickering!" Gwen gave them both a sharp look.

Footsteps echoed on the cold stone floor, clacking with a sort of dignity.

"I got us covered," Sunniva whispered, meaning she was making them seem invisible. She couldn't actually turn anything invisible but she had the ability to have things perceived as such.

There was Queen Morgana, garbed in a rich dress of green velvet and adorned with emeralds. Her hair was pinned in an elaborate coil Gwen had spent hours on in the morning. She smirked.

"_Ashetai," _Morgana told the door, "Hello Arthur."

Gwen squeaked when she saw Arthur, he looked so… tortured. Haggard. Tired. Completely and utterly betrayed.

"I might let you out soon, once you're no longer needed."

"What?" This was clearly the first time Morgana had ever mentioned this.

"I don't enjoy keeping you here, whatever I've led you to believe. I had no choice in your imprisonment at all."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No, but you must. The problem is I believe Merlin-"

"Don't spe-"

"Is coming back." Morgana ignored Arthur's protest, "Which on though…"

"What?"

"I've been lying to you, to give you an opponent to pit yourself against, to keep you sane. The thing is Arthur Pendragon, you're more like you're father than you realize." She chuckled darkly, "Uther was always seeing enemies and you always need them to spurn you on. The truth would had driven you as mad as the old man.

"Now, I'm going to, for once, not be your enemy. I am done with childish playacting. You, after all I've put you though, will not try to rescue me. This conflict is beyond your ability.

"A few months ago, Morgause cast a spell on me without my knowledge. She made me the living source for the sleeping spell. I didn't know at the time, I had naively thought my magic was protecting me; as did Merlin, until he started falling sick.

"No, Merlin isn't the unloyal traitor I've been painting for you. It was actually his loyalty that-" Morgana shook her head, "Anyways, he was told I was the Source and the only way to save Camelot was to kill me. The poor boy was faced with the downfall of Camelot or murdering a friend. He was about to poison me when he hesitated and… he explained it to me before falling prey to the spell.

"I was shocked but Morgause pushed me to continue with her plan. When we found someone we both know still awake, Morgause tried to kill the man. Instead, he cursed Camelot. Merlin was- well he has been under it's influence. There's been signs he will finally come out off the man's enchantment but Camelot will need you, Arthur. I do not know who Merlin will be when he emerges. I shall always love him but… There is a chance of his darkside coming out."

"You expect me to believe this Morgana? And what was this curse? Who do-"

"The man was one of your knights. I will not say anymore for now." Morgana bowed her head trying to hid tears and fled the room, smirking erratically.

"What was that?" Mordred demanded, "A knight cursed Camelot… Why would it affect Emrys?"

"We need to get Arthur out of there!" Gwen rushed to the door but Sunniva stopped her,

"If we rescue him right after… whatever that was, he'll think we're a trick."

"Does she look like she cares," Gwaine pointed out,

Mordred was still obsessing over Morgana's story,

"Where does my destiny fit in!" he complained,

"You don't even know what your destiny is Mordred," Sunniva pointed out,

"But I know I have one!" He growled, "And this _knight, _whoever he is, I will rue the day he was born. I shall never forgive him, neither will I forget!"

"_Ashetai!" _Gwen snapped at the door, it didn't open.

"You need magic," Mordred remarked absentmindedly, "But how will this work? It won 't! I shall _demand_ the answer from Morgana and-"

"Mordred or Sunniva, _open the door_."

Frightened for good reason, Sunniva whispered the password and the door swung open.

"Guine_vere_?" Arthur looked so surprised and suspicious, just gaping at the women he loved.

With tears in her eyes she allowed herself a small smile,

"We've come to rescue you."

…

Morgana found her lips twitching into another smirk, even though she had worked hard on it at Morgause's insistences, she didn't like it becoming a nervous habit. She could imagine how suspicious she looked, smirking her perfect smirk all over the kingdom. People were bound to notice.

She was tired of being a puppet of her sisters. It was apparent Morgause had been manipulating her again when she'd promised she'd find a way to bring the real Merlin forth. His emergence could not be left to chance.

Every night there were two dreams, perfection and heck. In one the Merlin Morgana knew and loved was returned to his body. The sweet, loyal, almost puppylike young man who was secretly wise and braver than the bravest men she could think of. Merlin who would do anything for his friends and his home.

Then, there was the nightmare. Sweet, sweet Merlin was pushed away by his grief and allowed his power to corrupt his being. Different tragedies happened every night showing Morgana the horror of the wrong choice somewhere down her path. She couldn't allow for any failure.

That was how she'd convinced Morgause to spare Arthur's life. Why she had distanced herself from Gwen. The reason she wore the mask of a nervous smirk.

Unfortunately, Morgana had a habit of making wrong choices.

**A\N:** Sorry! I'm so sorry I've been so slow- I've just been really busy and haven't had any time for anything! So I'd like to give a special thanks to every loyal read still following this story, and while I'm at it thank you Kitty O and merlingirl for your lovely reviews! As you all know reviews lift writers hearts, it's like being given a fluffy bunny that you don't have to clean up after! I'll have chapter nine up soon so don't worry... I bet you can guess who the knight is to so don't hang off the cliff to much ok ;)

Thank you, merci et au revoir! (yeah, I REALLY need to work on some french stuff so bye!)


	9. Discovering the Dragon

Discovering the Dragon

_Chapter Nine of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, just my ideas... I think..._

Morgause was bored. There was literally nothing she cared to work for. She knew Morgana wanted her to restore Merlin to his real self but not only did the witch not know how to do it, she didn't like Merlin. The few times she'd met the boy before the enchantment she could tell there was something sneaky about him. Morgause was positive the former servant was the one to stop Arthur from killing Uther.

She didn't even care for enchanted Merlin. Morgause did like having Emrys's power at her fingertips but… it was hard looking at her sister being all lovey-dovey to a man with that large of ears! It was absolutely ridiculous, a powerful seer like her sister fawning over someone with large ears! The indignity of it all!

So, Morgause was bored, but it wouldn't stay that way it seemed. She had found references to the tomb of a great sorcerer below Camelot, some Cornelius Sigan fellow she scarcely remembered from her historical texts she'd studied as a child. Since she was _such_ a _great_ witch, she was sure she would find it. Where would she start looking?

…

Arthur had eventually accepted Gwen's explanation. It had taken a while, especially since Arthur had recognized Mordred as the druid boy he had help save, but eventually they had got through to him. He was still somewhat suspicious but after his incarceration Arthur would have been a fool not to be cautious.

"We need the truth," Gwen stated firmly. She was holding on to Arthur and him to her and content.

"Yes, I can't let Morgana do this. I just wish magic hadn't corrupted her and-"

Mordred stopped Arthur with a look and urged Sunniva to say something with another. She shook her head in refusal, she wasn't admitting she had magic to the prince just to prove Mordred's point. If Arthur found out about her gifts than it would be a time when it was _absolutely_ necessary for everyones safety and survival. She had grown up with the executions of her kind and the fear than comes from hiding from them, overwhelming terror doesn't disappear easily.

So Mordred had to correct the prince himself,

"Magic doesn't corrupt a person."

"Then why do she and-"

"I know not," he admitted, "In Morgana's case, but I do not think her evil. She has not done anything irreversibly wrong."

Arthur's temper flared,

"She killed my father, locked me up and stole the throne!"

"Mostly Morgause," Sunniva shrugged, "Morgana is mainly a puppet."

"Sunniva!" Mordred sighed, even if it seemed he was on the opposite side of Morgana, he liked her. He didn't think it was very nice to call her a puppet even if she was.

"Then what about Merlin?" Gwen asked, "Do you think Morgana was telling the truth?"

"I don't want to deal with Merlin." Arthur looked troubled,

"We need to!" Mordred exclaimed, "I want my destiny back!"

"Who cares about your darn destiny!"

"It's important!"

"What is it?"

"I don't _know_!"

"The how do you know it's worth anything?"

"I'm mentioned in the prophecies of Emrys and the Once and Future King!"

"Which are?"

"The return of magic in the land of Albion!"

Arthur gave a dry laugh,

"Isn't that all ready happening?"

"Look Princess, I know you've been rotting in a cell, but would you stop yelling at the child?" Gwaine cut in, "But I know you're just a silly noblemen so-"

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Gwen suggested, "We need to come up with a plan."

"But-"

"We are all Camelot has," Gwen burst out, her voice cracking slightly, "Do any of you understand that? We have no knights, secret weapons or reinforcements. We are the only hope for Camelot."

"We have to move quickly," Sunniva agreed, "Before Morgana finds Arthur missing."

"What if we talked to Morgana?" Mordred asked, "If she is to be believed its one of your old knights causing all these problems."

This plan was met with opposition, Morgana was the betrayer, the traitor, and they weren't joining up with an evil witch. Slowly, they moved from the dungeon to Arthur's old room to discuss their future actions in detail.

…

Morgana's pendent started to tremble. Why were people in Arthur's room? Nothing good, that was for sure, which was why Morgana had spelled her necklace to tell her if anyone entered his room. As violently as it was shaking there had to be quite a few people in there to…

Dismissing her guards, she strode purposely to go find out…

…

"Why are you so insistent on 'saving' Merlin?" Arthur demanded,

"Why aren't you?" Gwen said quietly, "The Arthur I knew would risk his life-"

"He betrayed me." He said hollowly,

"He was enchanted! There is a difference."

"Merlin, Morgause, Morgana; they are all the same to me. Sorcerers."

"You've got to look past that," Gwen pleaded,

"I am not the evil little backstabber as you claim all with magic to be." Mordred looked at him, "Emrys isn't some little pure innocent and as much as I dislike him, I must admit he isn't evil… Yet."

Sunniva smiled, Mordred was finally emerging from his little corner of hate, albeit slowly. She knew his motivations were no longer vengeance even if she knew he'd be stubborn and never admit it.

"And how do I know this isn't all some trick?"

That was when the door opened and everyone was shocked.

"Arthur!" Morgana gaped, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, "Mordred? Gwen…"

"Morgana." Arthur reach to draw his sword only to find it missing. Oh, yeah, he remembered, he hadn't seen it for months since he'd been imprisoned by the woman standing in front of him. Brilliant.

Sunniva looked at Mordred to see if she should make them seem invisible but he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Was it true?" Gwen stuttered, "Merlin was cursed by a knight?"

"Yes, but…" Morgana looked from Arthur to Mordred, Gwen to Gwaine and lastly Sunniva, confused. "What happened?"

Gwaine shrugged and briefly explained it in his easygoing manner.

"So wait? Mordred, this is about the Emrys and Once and Future king prophecy? I've been wanting to see that…" Morgana sighed, thinking that if such a thing existed, why did so many people with magic not wait for it? She also wondered if it had been predicted magic would have to be restore to Camelot why no one had expected the Great Purge. The queen also didn't get why these prophecies, supposedly well know, hadn't been a source of gossip. "Well, that settles it, I'm joining your side."

"Wait, what?" Gwen raised her eyebrows,

"I don't need your help Morgana." Arthur glared at her stonily.

"I played the enemy to well, didn't I?" she looked down, "Arthur Pendragon, the fate of Camelot is to important for you to refuse an ally for your pride, for a petty grudge. I will be on the right side this time, I'm tired of all this smirking!"

"What was the monster by my cell anyway? The big one?" Arthur inquired, "Something terrible for you to terrorize people with? I will never ally myself with you!"

"What monster? I don't keep _monsters_." Morgana felt a nervous smirk coming on so she raised her had to cover her mouth. There was something big below the castle…? She hadn't-

Morgana gasped with realization. There was something below the castle, a big thing. _She_ had not put it there, but she knew who did. She knew its identity from the bragging tale she'd heard many times.

"It's the dragon. It has to be!"

Arthur actually looked surprised,

"I forgot it was down there."

"Poor thing." Sunniva remarked, "Everyone knows its tale but none remember it. I wonder if it knows anything?"

"Why would a beast know something?" Arthur had a strange look on his face,

"Dragons are not beasts, they are wise and noble creatures." Mordred corrected him,

"Wise," she nodded, "When wisdom is just the thing we need."

"So we're gonna go see a dragon then?" Gwaine checked,

"The last," Morgana verified, stalking toward the door,

"Who said you're going?" Arthur demanded,

"The Queen of Camelot." Morgana smirked, but not evilly,

"It's not like we could just not let her go," Gwen shrugged, implying the inevitable,

"Just stay out of my sight."

"I could arrange that but I don't think it would work well," Sunniva commented,

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Oh." Sunniva blushed, she'd gotten to used to being around people who knew about her magic. She needed to be careful so she wouldn't slip up like this again. Mentally, she was near panicking, a year ago a comment like that would have gotten her burnt to death. What was happening to her? Why were _friends_ (if she could even call them that) making her stupid? She needed to stay sharp for the days they would cast her away. Sunniva had promised herself she would never be lulled into a false sense of security, she would never believe anyone would stick around, after her Aunt Kinborough handed her off.

Mordred watched her worriedly, knowing by her expression she was remembering something horrible from her past. He saw a frightening resolve in her tighten her features. Why wouldn't she trust him?

He felt a need to save her from her own harsh convictions but that would have to wait, if it was even possible.

"She means she has a way for us to get to the dragon without all the nosy guards reporting it to Morgause."

…

Kilgharrah had never had so many visitor, just as he'd never been in a position with the two who bring the end of Arthur's future reign. He wished to kill them but it he flamed he would have destroyed the Once and Future King which wouldn't have been good.

"What brings you here?"

"We wish to seek information on the Prophecy." Mordred stated.

The dragon chuckled at this,

"You wish to know your destiny, Druid Boy? And the Witch's as well? Why should I tell you?"

"Wait, I'm in there as well?" Morgana blinked,

"Of corse, you and the Druid Boy the evil that brings about the end of the peace the Once and Future King and Emrys bring about."

**A\N: **Thank you so much for reading this! I know your all sudo-hating me right now for the kinda cliffie- So Mordred finally finds out that his oh-so-important destiny is him being evil... How will he react? What will Arthur do when he's told his supisions of Morgana are prophetically right? Next time!

Also thank you Kitty O, Starzinmieyez, cherrytree and Elin Marc for your epicipipical review! When ever I see a review its like I just got a pony or something, I do a little happy dance and smile for insanely long moments of time. I'm sorry I'm not going to answer the questions asked *yet*, or agree with anything that gives away the knight's identity because I don't want to give out any spoilers, but thanks for asking\guessing. The more questions I have, the wider my plot will have to become in a metaphorical-diagonal-maybe-probably-ish way, because well... Yeah! So chapter ten will be out soon and please review :)

-Sorrel


	10. Unintentional Choice

Unintentional Choice

_Chapter Ten of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, at least the last time I checked I didn't... I don't think I've won a lottery so, yeah._

"No. No, no, _NO_!" Mordred panicked, "Why would I… I end… No! You have the wrong person, Great Dragon. That cannot be, I will not allow it!"

"You think you can change destiny so easily Druid Boy? No, it is inescapable, you shall kill the Once and Future King. The Witch is the Warlocks darkness to his light, him the light to her dark."

"I love Merlin!" Morgana objected,

"I was right." Arthur reached to draw his not-present sword again, "Morgana is evil."

"But- No!" Morgana blanched, "I couldn't possibly,"

"Why would I end the time of peace everyone's waited on?" Mordred screamed, "Answer me!"

"You and the Witch unite in a deadly alliance of evil, your hearts full of vengeance, darkness and hate." Kilgharrah said cryptically,

"He asked why," Sunniva glared red-hot daggers at the dragon, "I do not believe your words of falsehood. Mordred isn't evil, Morgana's pathetic… You are the evil one, stirring up all this silt before its settled. I refuse to believe in destiny! I could kill Arthur now and save Mordred the trouble, destiny couldn't prevent that. Anyways, Mordred was trying to save his destiny, which implies it being in danger. That fools tale you call a prophecy isn't true now, now is it?

"You are lying Dragon! Serpents tongue lies in your toothy mouth, does it not? You wish your words true, but the cursing knight averted it! Merlin, your 'light' warlock, your Emrys, isn't himself; is he? The kingdom wasn't supposed to be overtaken by Morgana yet… I wasn't supposed to be here." She took a deep breath, "So you will take your evil words back!"

"What is this," The dragon was amused, "Who are you little one?"

"Sunniva." She shot him a look, daring him to object. The dragon just laughed

"May I just say, Dragon, you are awe-inspiring. I'm in awe of your brilliance because you are a-" Gwaine paused, trying to think of the right word, "Flagon _Dragon_! Anyways, aren't you being a bit harsh on the lad? I know it wouldn't take much to set Princess off his breakfast but… Mordred is nearly half his age. It's not that I doubt children can be evil- far from that. A particularly evil girl set a beast on me this morning. That is why my handsome nose is nearly torn to shreds. However, as I say again, Mordred isn't even a fifth as violent as a boy I met earlier."

The "Flagon Dragon" was not amused, but it did give Gwen the courage to speak up,

"We do not care of the possible future; we need to know about the present. We need to know how to disenchant Merlin."

"Without him turning evil," Morgana shivered,

"The young Warlock will break free of the stupor himself. Now why do you say he'd turn evil, Witch?"

"My dreams…" Morgana took a shaky breath, "I see two futures, one good and one bad. In one, the Merlin we know is back and things are peaceful, happy. The other one something wears his face, wields his power… There's bloodshed and creatures of the worst nightmares."

Kilgharrah was worried about that but he wouldn't show it, he'd just have to hope for the right outcome,

"Then there will be a choice you must make. Do not make the wrong one." With that, he flew to another part of the cave to think.

"I will not kill you, Arthur Pendragon." Mordred vowed, "There may have been a time but… No longer. I shall not, I shall never, betray your trust if you give it to me."

Sunniva sighed, feeling Mordred had lost something. His usual aura screamed importance, deliberateness, vengeful anger, pain and pride; Now he was deflated, so depressed he nearly looked humble. She wanted to give him a hug it was so pitiful but she didn't let herself give in, to him it would be a justification of his actions and emotions.

Even Arthur felt the change in the boy. It was such a pathetic picture he couldn't break Mordred's heart further even if he magically became a furred-horned monster in the next six seconds. Arthur still would not trust him, but he would back down on her suspicion,

"Mordred… I will believe you for now."

Gwen smiled, proud of Arthur for not ending with a threat.

"So all we need to do is make sure Morgana makes the right choice? Sound simple." Gwaine shrugged,

"Not necessarily, if it is truly _Morgana's_," Arthur said her name like it was a cockroach crawling out of his lips, "Choice, than I'm not sure what we could do."

"I'm sure we could influence her," Gwen recommended,

"Or she'll have to influence us to do something," Sunniva said, "It works both ways."

"Should we involve Morgause or not?" Gwaine asked, "Or see what she's up to…?"

"No," Morgana refused, "I don't want her to catch wind of Arthur being up and about, or anything else of that matter. What harm can she actually do around here? She was just scouring the library this morning so she'll be there all evening."

"Is there a librarian?" Gwaine inquired suspiciously,

"Why?" Morgana raised her eyebrows,

"Because I want to call him a flagon librarian! It has such a ring to it!"

The majority of the party turned, synchronized, and dropped their jaws.

Gwaine merely shrugged in response.

…

Morgause had found the tomb. It was a charming place and tombs go, full of treasure and what not, but what intrigued her most was the large blue heart on the top of the coffin. It glowed with magic and the inscription made her smile- This was the soul of the black hearted sorcerer himself. Oh, what a find! All that power…

She wouldn't take the soul herself, so who could? This man by all accounts would be her equal, a ruthless, powerful magician. Or, as she thought of it, a challenge. She never backed down from a problem before and solving this would be interesting.

Maybe she would just have to take her sister's husband down here… Make life challenging again. Kill two birds with one big glowing stone…

…

"What was the curse anyway?" Gwaine asked, "Who was the knight?"

Morgana covered her mouth again to stop the smirk,

"It was something about throwing destiny off course, ruining a prophecy… Wait, do you-"

"So it ruined the dragon's prophecy." Gwen stated thoughtfully,

"We knew that," Sunniva argued, "That's why Mordred came- to fix the bloody thing. Except now I'm glad it's gone."

"He said something about not wanting to face a dragon, then how reins would be doomed, the protector saved… That if he didn't the whole kingdom would go to the trolls."

"Could you be more specific? Who was the knight!"

"I was distraught at the time ok? Morgause had just killed Uther, Merlin had just not poisoned me and other stuff. I would like to see you better when you're in that state!"

"Girls, they're always so emotional!"

"Arthur Pendragon, you take that back right now or-"

Gwen laughed as the two forgot the past few months and give in to their natural bickering like rival siblings. It made her heart soar with hope that the past could be mended and the future was promising.

However, Gwaine was dying of impatience-

"Who was the knight?"

"Sir Leon."

"LEON!" Gwen and Arthur echoed in utter amazement.

**A\N**: Yes, Kitty O was right! It was Leon! *dun dun daaah*

I know this was such a short chapter, but it's condensed. You have so many things coming together, finally. Anyways, I felt bad to have you hanging on a cliffhanger last chapter so I tried to write something fast. I haven't had a lot of time recently (school stuff, being in a play XD) so I hope your happy with this.

I'd like to thank Kitty O and Starzinmieyez for their fabulous reviews on last chapter, and now I'm wondering who's going to join them this chapter? Hmmm... Something to consider...

I'll try to update within a week but I'm probably going to work on the Sorcerer's Pokeball and To Kill a Pendragon (which, giving you a heads up, might get a slight name change) first because I feel I've been neglecting them. On that note, Tell Me will also get an update soon also. So, I'll see you soon! Au revoir!


	11. Fate Unchanging

Fate Unchanging

_Chapter Eleven of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, I haven't for the past ten chapters and I won't anytime in this life. Maybe when the world ends, chocolate turns evil and Strange Fate comes out... Naw._

"What now?" Someone complained,

"I have an idea."

…

Mordred crumpled, cradling Sunniva's unmoving form. His face was a picture of rage and grief. Tears roared down in angry rivers.

"NO!"

He rocked the girl gently as if to ease motion back in to her, his mind a flurry of emotions. Two words- No and Why.

Eventually the words snaked into his soul, feeding the inky black seed which had been stifled by Sunniva's light.

"Why didn't they save her!" Vengeance occurred to the boy, fueling his inner flame, "Arthur! Emrys! I will get you for this!"

Only to do that he would have to get up; he would have to leave Sunniva alone on the cold floor. Mordred couldn't make himself do that yet. He realized he still had hope she would awaken, and hope quickly turned to denial.

"Sunniva! Wake up! It wasn't that bad!" Mordred's anger rose, "I demand you open your eyes!" but it quelled suddenly with unhappy realization, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You can't be gone, you just have to wake up and everything will be fine! Please! Oh please, please just yell at me back!"

He finally gave up on sense and sobbed.

Then he got up.

He grimaced.

He would make them pay for Sunniva's death.

He would fulfill the prophecy.

…

"So do you like it?"

"We can't touch her, she isn't in the prophecy."

"Darn the rules! We can break them easily, the girl is a nobody."

"I won't kill an innocent."

"We can."

…

"How did Leon get that kind of magic?" Gwen wondered,

"He couldn't have been a sorcerer!" Arthur refused,

"Why?" Mordred asked,

"Okay, so was there anything strange about this Sir Leon before this?" Sunniva shrugged, she'd never met the knight so she couldn't find anything shocking about it being Leon.

"No…" Arthur was still in a state of shock.

"He wasn't strange. He was-"

"He was the only knight brave enough to live when others died." Arthur stated, "He just can't be a sorcerer."

"That sounds suspicious all on its own."

…

Merlin looked at Morgause with confusion. He disliked her and he didn't get why. Morgause was Morgana's sister and never did anything to make him dislike her, but the feeling still remained. Lately though, he'd been having a feeling she had done something but, like so much, he couldn't remember it. It was annoying him.

"Would you come down underneath the castle with me, Merlin? I found a tomb of great magical interest which might be interesting for you."

"NO!" he blurted, until he added, confused, "Sorry, of corse, I'd love to. I don't know why I wouldn't."

Morgause looked concerned but she seemed to shrug it away.

"That is good. Now, one of the artifacts is a crystal heart-"

"Don't touch it!" Merlin was now very confused and started feeling around his jaw, "Sorry."

"Come on then!"

...

**A\N**: I know this is short and I said I'd post my other stories first but this plot bunny wacked me in the head with a "write this now" carrot and ran away when I finished this. Next chapter will be an action-packed lengthy chapter so don't give up! The introduction-set up stuff is going to be out of the way and from then it will get better. I have to go eat dinner but first I'll thank all the people who reveiwed-

Thank you so much Kitty O, Starzinmieyez and Schuikichiro! You all get virtual cookies!


	12. Time Awaited

Time Awaited

_Chapter Twelve of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, But... I WEAR THE CHEESE, IT DOES NOT WEAR ME! There :) _

_I'm so glad to get that out. By the way, did anyone catch the quote?  
_

**A\N**: Okay, I know I said I'd update the others first but… I got five reviews last chapter! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for any chapter ever so I felt obliged to write this. Anyways, I feel that there was some confusion over the Sunniva death scene. Sunniva isn't dead yet. That was just a possible future the nameless voices were considering to put the prophecy back on track. So don't worry! Sunniva might not die and Mordred may not turn evil- You don't know. It just hasn't happened yet.

Now I'm going to explain that in the first section of the chapter so all of you people who skip over authors notes understand. Thank you and enjoy the _present_ of the story.

…

Time

…

The cave was rather cliché and the scrying bowl was so outdated it wasn't even funny. However, that was what happened when you stole your home from a dead sorceress.

"The more we wait, the more we will have to fix." The shortest women with a malicious gleam stated, "I don't see why you shy from my plan, sister." She had dark red hair and an upturned nose.

"No. Eimear, I will not stoop that low. Our duty is to unite the land of Albion, not to kill a child." She was tall, brunette and willowy.

"Gisila," Eimear argued, "Well Ligeia agrees with me."

The remaining had dark blond hair and eyes that threw off moonlight.

"It would be simplest." Ligeia had a high pitched, shrill voice,

"I, nor Gisila, have not agreed," Kilgharrah told them from the scrying bowl, "You are a fool if you charge in so rashly."

Eimear glared at the dragon,

"Do you not want the prophecy back?"

Kilgharrah looked at her.

"The opportunity will present itself when the time is right." He explained.

Ligeia sighed like a badly played flute,

"Why did that Leon fellow ever make us work? I mean, he made us actually have to _do_ stuff!"

Gisela and Eimear shared a look, their sister wasn't known for being bright, so her comment wasn't surprising. Eimear was sure her mother had chosen the wrong daughter for their families prophetic duty. Yes, Ligeia had the sight but Oinone was certainly more competent.

The Dragon also ignored her,

"There is a way of the world and if everything goes right you shall have three chances to fix your mistake."

Eimear glared at Gisela.

"Out of all the generations our family spent, you had to mess it up."

"I couldn't let you force Emrys's hand. I thought he would be able to make the right decision."

"For hundreds of years our family has sacrificed three daughters to the cause every generation and you ruin it!"

"What if we just killed Morgana? She's in the prophecy and Mordred cares for her." Ligeia screeched,

"No!" Gisela objected sharply, "I believe we follow the Great Dragon's advice."

"We could kill them all." Ligeia said dully,

"I won't murder anyone!"

"Be quiet!" Kilgharrah yelled at them, "I know there's only two and a half of you but please stop acting like children. The Power, The Heart and The Knowledge are so base in human instinct I thought it was impossible to go wrong. You three however are contrary."

"Sorry," Gisela apologized,

"Keep watching the young Pendragon and the druid boy, and when the time is right- Act." He flew out of sight of the bowl.

"What's Emrys doing?" Ligeia asked, "Oh! I see darkness… It's so wrong!"

"Ligeia?" The sisters knew she was seeing something to do with Emrys so they repositioned there scrying area.

…

Merlin recognized the crypt. The heart gave him a nervous half remembrance of something horrible.

"Remove it." Morgause order,

"But…"

…

Looking for Leon was pointless, Morgana had assured them, he hadn't been seen since his curse.

"What do we do then?"

They were at a loss.

…

"I said, remove it, Merlin!"

Slowly his hand moved towards the jewel.

…

"Stop her!"

"What?" Their head all turned at once, it was Morgana. Or, at least someone who looked like Morgana covered in blood.

"Morgause is releasing Sigan into Merlin. There isn't any time-"

"Is that an illusion?" Mordred asked Sunniva,

"No… I'm thinking it's impossible."

"Look, I'm from five hours in the future-"

"If you can travel back in time, wouldn't you have all the time you needed?" Sunniva asked,

Morgana, the not bloody one just looked at her double in horror,

"Do I really look like that?"

"Sunniva has a point," Gwaine admitted, "So do you have a twin, Morgana?"

"No."

…

His hand nearly brushed the surface before he jerked it back.

"I can't, not again."

"Now!"

…

"Yes, I'm not from the future, but I'm telling the truth!"

"Than what are you?" Arthur was annoyed he didn't have his sword again. He was really about ready to run off and find one because he was so tired of not having a weapon. Arthur _liked_ pointy objects, they made him feel safe.

"Something else you won't believe."

"What?"

"A ghost."

"I'm not dead!" Morgana shrieked,

"Not _your_ ghost." The thing scoffed, "Just one of the many magical spirits who died in the great purge."

"Why should we believe you?" Gwen asked from behind Arthur,

"You shouldn't because that's not true either."

"Then what are you?" Gwaine put his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Is that really important when Merlin is about to be possessed by an evil spirit?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's a specter," Mordred guessed, "Trying to lure us to our death."

"In the castle?" Morgana disagreed,

"Well, this is the dungeon."

"You are really going to demand my identity when I'm trying to save the know world?"

"Yes, we've been of this. We do not believe you."

…

"I can't. There's something evil about it."

"Power is power, Merlin. Do not doubt me."

He did doubt her; he knew the blue heart was bad. Merlin also disliked Morgause. This situation was _wrong_. He felt it in his own heart.

The memories were so close now.

…

"If you don't go save Emrys right now I will personally kill the little girl."

Mordred stepped forward,

"Do not even try."

…

"Do it now!"

But that was when Merlin remembered.

"What have I done!" So many memories collided together, bringing forth confusion, anger and pain. This was what happened when he failed.

Merlin returned.

**A\N**: *sigh*, for some reason I just don't like this chapter. I don't know why, but it's just not my favorite. I know you're going "MERLIN'S BACK! OH MY GUINEA PIG'S SPECTACLES!" and "CONTINUE!", wondering why I'm reviewing my own chapter in such a gloomy, downtrodden way. Thing is, I don't know either. This chapter just feels weird even if it needed to be written (The plot bunny with the evil carrot was back). I don't know...

So, for me I only have THREE more days of school left! YIPPEE! So my writing might get more frequent of slow down a bunch (depends on my internet access situation)

So, I'd like to THANK the FIVE epicipipical reviewers I had last chapter. FIVE! Whoohoo! (Maybe I should future-kill characters more often... No, don't worry, I'm not going to create pointless drama for the sake of reviews.) So, merci Kitty O, Starzinmieyez, Elin Marc, Schuikichiro and Darkenwood! Again, I apologize for the confusion that last chapter caused and hope you continue reading!


	13. When Now Is And Isn't Now

When Now Is And Isn't _Now_

_Chapter Thirteen of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: Ach Crivens! I don't own Merlin. _

Merlin blinked. Suddenly, all the pieces clicked. Everything lost sense.

The last thing he could truly remember was trying to poison Morgana. Now, he found all the memories he'd done since then and was left feeling confused, angered, disgusted and shocked.

Two new facts had the main focus- He was King, and, even stranger, he was _married_ to _Morgana_. He didn't want to be King and Morgana? It was just too out there.

He couldn't even uncover his feelings for her now, in his mind he'd just been crying over trying, then failing, to kill her. However, also Now, he loved her with a deep passion. For months she'd been the only light in the blind darkness he'd tried to see through. Now he knew she was the dark to his light, the hate to his love. Now, she loved him.

Other facts needed looking over to; Arthur was missing. Uther was dead. Morgause was trying to have Cornelius Sigan possess him again.

Merlin couldn't help but smile, whenever he was he was always in danger. He snatched up his hand away from the gem and turned to face Morgause.

"I said…!"

"Hello Morgause, I'm back."

"You," she muttered darkly, "Are an idiot."

"I know," Merlin sighed, "Where's Arthur?"

"I don't know."

Merlin could tell she was lying but he wasn't sure how to approach her on that. He hated Morgause, there was no denying that but… She was Morgana's sister.

"Yes, you do,"

"I do not!"

"You. Do. To."

"I DO NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"DO NOT!"

"You do and you are going to tell me."

"I won't and you can't force me."

"See, you do know."

"What are you playing at?"

Merlin sighed again, feeling his anger rise. He wouldn't be able to contain it for long, even for his wife's sake. Then Merlin wondered why he was so worried about Morgana when Arthur, his destiny, was missing.

"TELL ME WHERE ARTHUR PENDRAGON IS!" he demanded,

Morgause considered killing the fool but she knew if she did Morgana would be furious.

"I will never tell you." She promised, not faltering even when the castle shook.

"Causing the castle to fall on top of us isn't going to solve anything." Merlin pointed out,

"Then why are you doing it?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows high enough to do Gaius proud,

"I'm not…"

The two enemies shared a look and started running.

Luckily, Merlin remembered the way up, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. He had to find the source and stop it. The warlock was able to feel the vibrations and the anger of the magic so he started running towards it. Morgause just kept running up and out.

There were angry voices, familiar voices.

As he got closer he could see them, and what he saw was confusing.

"Merlin?" Gwen called.

…

Merlin approached them, somewhat nervously.

"Arthur! You're alright!" He grinned, Arthur gave him an angry look.

"Wait, what is Mordred doing here?" Merlin's voice was edged with suspicion, "And, Morgana…s?"

"Merlin… Are you back?" Gwen asked with hope,

"Yes, and just in time as well. Morgause was trying to get me possessed and- Maybe later…" his focus shifted to the two Morgana's, "What is going on?"

"Emrys." Mordred muttered, and the shaking intensified.

"Mordred, stop it." Sunniva whispered, "Please."

"I'm not sure I want to."

"I want you to."

Mordred tried to calm down, so now there was only a slight rumble.

"Oh, looks like I wasn't…" The bloody Morgana trailed of before disappearing.

Morgana looked at her husband carefully, this was the moment of truth. Did he truly love her, or hate her for what had happened? She took a deep breath, hesitated, towards him and hugged Merlin.

Merlin hugged back awkwardly, still on edge.

"What happened?" he asked,

Arthur faced him, his face red with rage,

"A lot."

Merlin jumped back, confused.

"Like the fact my manservant was a sorcerer."

The warlock paled, Arthur finally knew his secret.

"Arthur, you're nothing but a bully!" Morgana protested, she turned to glare at him, "Don't you dare."

Gwen moved closer to Arthur, sincerely worried. She knew the two were best friends before all this- but to Arthur this had worsened the betrayal. She was scared he would do something rash everyone would always regret.

"Calm down," she advised him gently, "Nothing is going to happen."

"Hello Merlin! I'm Gwaine." He announced, trying to break the tension. Gwaine just wasn't comfortable with it, he thought either everyone should calm down or just get on with the fight. All this anger and confusion was wasting time.

The warlock gave him a weak smile.

"I think we all just need to have a good long talk, with drinks of course. I'm sure this darned kingdom has some form of a tavern since I am here, would any one of you care to recommend one?"

…

Morgause was gravely angered, which meant one thing- She had to bring something back from the dead. Yes, an undead army to conquer Camelot would do nicely.

The witch had found attacking Camelot was soothing, it comforted her in a way nothing else did. Ruling the kingdom was another matter entirely, that was just a big headache. The peasants complaining, the nobles trickery and other kingdoms politics; they just made her want to destroy something. So now, she would. Morgause was tired of social games.

Transporting herself to her castle was easy, she could do it in her sleep. Morgause needed to look at a particular book, the one with the red spine.

She scooped it up, looking at its title with fondness, _1,027 Ways To Raise An Undead Army by Z. Hombidehd._ She had already used the Knights of Medhir, and thirty-two other ways already… She needed something new.

But first, she needed to do something, something important. She stalked over to her vanity mirror and pulled out a thin, sticklike object.

That's right, before she could do anything evil she _had_ to put her eyeliner on. It was necessary.

...

* * *

**A\N**: Hello again! I'm happy! School is OVER! Woot! Woot! Also, Merlin is finally Merlin again, there's an undead army on the way and Gwaine wants a drink. Yeppers! :)

So, thank you so much my loyal review squad! As always, all of you are absolutely epicipipical! Kitty O, Starzinmieyez and Elin Marc thank you so much for your lovely opinions!

Also thank you favoriters and alerters!

But most of all, thank YOU! That's right, you, right there. The person reading this. Merci beaucoup!

I'll see y'all soon! Till next time :)

…


	14. Why Not To Listen To Gwaine

_Why Not To Listen To Gwaine  
_

_Chapter Fourteen of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, a TARDIS, a fire lizard or anything cool like that. _

A drum beat at random intervals and a lute played an old tune. Candlelight danced from table to table. Ale and mead passed from tankard to lips. Everything from lies to meaningless blabber sailed in the air, but at on particular table, secrets and truth took center field.

No one was aware that the King, Queen and former Crown Prince sat at the table, in fact their eyes seemed to pass over them; Their ears deaf to the meaning of their words. Sunniva was very good at her talent and, unlike the adults, she was fully alert and sober. Gwen had objected in taking the children to the tavern but both of them had been to worse places. Neither of them admitted this because Mordred pointed out Sunniva _had_ to be there, unless they wanted it getting out the Royalty were there. Also, they had their story to share as well and as much a Merlin distrusted them, they needed to tell it.

Gwaine was enjoying himself immensely,

"An' so I said to him-"

"Gwaine, you're of topic again." Gwen laughed, "Get on with the chickens!"

"Ah! The chickens, the chickens- very evil creatures. One was trying to kill me a'fore this lady saved me. So in return for saving me from the fowl pheasant, I'm 'elp'n you folk."

"Arthur has a very funny story about a chicken," Morgana smirked- but not evily.

"Do tell," Gwaine insisted, "What did Princess do?"

"Morgana!" Arthur complained,

"Will you tell it, or do I have to?" Morgana threatened,

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would, wouldn't I Merlin?"

"Oh, she will!" Merlin agreed,

"I don't think going to the tavern was a good plan," Mordred sighed, whilst giving the adults a look,

"No… They're so drunk they won't remember half the things they've explained." The girl also watched them with a strange mixture of fascination and disgust, "Do you know any sobriety spells by chance? I think we're going to need them…"

Mordred shook his head,

"I'm just glad you're here…. To work your magic of course," he finished quickly, "Without you, all of Camelot would see their monarchs behaving like fools."

The two looked at Morgana who had just kissed Merlin and to their surprise he kissed back.

"So what are we going to do with them then?" Sunniva asked, "It's not like we can leave them here."

"I think we send them to bed." Mordred guessed,

"Where?"

Mordred blinked, he hadn't thought about that. He guessed they could try to get back into the castle but… that was a little far away. Gwaine had started swaying slightly and looked as if he was about ready to pass out.

"Do you know any place nearby?" he asked her,

"No, not for _them_ at least." Sunniva said worriedly, "Oi! Oi, you lot!" she shouted at the adults, "What are you going to do after this?"

"I'm not sure." Merlin shrugged, and then he started singing along to the song playing.

"I don't know." Arthur threw an empty goblet at his former manservant,

"What was that for?" the warlock protested,

"You're off-key!"

"Well we can't all be perfect!"

"Great…" Sunniva hoped they wouldn't start fighting, "Is there a place nearby that we can go to?"

"There's Gaius's, its real close." Gwen volunteered,

"Merlin, before Arthur kills you, let's dance." Morgana demanded,

"Sure," he got up and started singing again,

Sunniva roared in frustration, she was used to drunks but she was also used to these particular people being sane! They were worse than- she forced herself to breathe. She needed to take care of this.

"Ok, look, it's time to go! Come on, and leave the money on the table. Out with ya'!" reluctantly Arthur and Gwen got up, shrugging slightly. Merlin gave Morgana one final twirl before rejoining the group. "And could someone wake Gwaine up?"

It was like herding kittens. Sunniva kept her tone sharp and was insistent in her ways. Mordred was stunned on how well she handled them.

Gwen was the least drunk out of all of them, which was good since she was giving directions. In comparison, Gwaine was very drunk and it took both Arthur and Merlin to hold him upright. Morgana's magic fizzed slightly, causing a few objects to explode along the way.

When they finally got to Gaius's, the old man's eyebrow shot all the way up.

"We may have more to explain…"

…

Morgause smiled an evil, evil smile. It was sort of a gloating and sort of a savoring smile. What she secretly called The Smile of Doom. This particular smile was so special she'd never even thought of teaching it to Morgana. Morgana hadn't even mastered the smirk in Morgause's opinion, and anyways, The Smile of Doom was _hers_ and _hers_ alone!

Mentally, the witch ran through her check list-

Evil Immortal Army- check,

Evil Eyeliner- check,

The Smile of Doom- check,

No "Little People" To Get In The Way- check,

And most importantly,

Dramatic Plot Against Camelot- check.

She would retake Camelot from her idiot sister and her bumbling husband. Then, she would rule and not as the puppet master. This time, she would be Queen.

She had tried to rule with her sister but… She shook her head. Tomorrow! Tomorrow she would have her pleasure of retaking Camelot… She could hardly wait.

* * *

**A\N**: I know it was a short chapter but sometimes that's how they are. On the bright-side the next will be out soon!

**Kitty O**- Yep, when I was writing Merlin and Morgause's little "fight" I was asking them, "Are you absolutely sure not siblings?" but they both just gave me the silent treatment.

And, yeah, Morgause went off into her own little corner of dramatic doom at the end... Something that she's continued this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks a lot for reviewing each chapter!

**Elin Marc**- She's planning to conquer Camelot! What else ;)

And, yeah, a lot is happening... But I'm not going to give anything away yet. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll have Chapter 15 out really darn soon.

**Darkenwood**- Yep. When I write the characters pretty much do what they want, I may have a vague idea about what's going to happen but the character live through it. I can't really force them to do much and if they decide to make a big deal about eyeliner and immortal armies... I can't really stop them either.

Your welcome, and I hope so to! Thank you very much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!

Also, I'd like to thank all of you lovely people who favorited; Annabelle Grigori, bellayjasper, Bookaholic27, god of duff duff, jadeb212, Jissai, littel devil 1, Lord Moridin, orangeLexi and Rizzal!

And of course you for reading this! Next chapter is coming quickly, so I'll see you later :)


	15. Broken

_Broken  
_

_Chapter Fifteen of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I did write this. Is that a paradox? NO! It's FANFICTION. _

Sunniva didn't even believe Gaius had an eyebrow at the end of their tale, it being lost somewhere in his scalp. At least, that's where she guessed it was, by now it may have been raised so high it might have started going down the old man's back, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. However, she did know he was astounded he was left out of all the previously explained, mad because the adults had gotten drunk and happy that he finally had his old ward back.

"Sunniva, isn't it?" he asked her, she nodded, "Could you go help Mordred and Gwen? Thank you.

"I quite frankly am ashamed of you Merlin! And stop that infernal racket!"

Merlin obediently closed his mouth,

"But he was enchanted!" Morgana defended him,

"And you Morgana! You married the fool when he was under a spell!"

"You didn't tell me about my magic!" she complained,

"So you marry my ward when he is clearly not himself?"

Merlin wisely decided to stay out of the argument, his feelings toward Morgana were complicated and he wasn't in the mood for complicated. Actually, his was in the mood for a nice nap… Merlin's head thunked loudly against the table.

"How much did you drink!" Gaius demanded with disbelief,

Arthur shrugged,

"I don't know. We just kept talking, and drinking and then it tasted good."

"As soon as Gwen and the children come back with the palettes and blankets you, sire, are going to sleep. We will talk in the morning. A very long talk I may add…"

…

"Egh!" Merlin gagged, "I wish I didn't know what you put in that stuff!" he complained after drinking Gaius's hangover remedy. It was a little past dawn and birds were singing. Merlin wished they'd stop because of his terrible headache.

"Then next time try not to out drink your friend," Gaius looked at Gwaine.

"I didn't! I promise!" Merlin sputtered, "I don't think me and Arthur combined could out drink that man!"

Gwaine was actually doing better than anyone else. No one knew how he resisted a dreadful hangover but alcohol seemed to bounce off him somehow.

"_Mer_lin, can't you do something! I thought you were the powerful Iris or something!" Arthur demanded,

"Emrys," he corrected, "And no. I wish I could but…"

"We need to get Merlin and Morgana back to the castle immediately." Gaius stated,

"Why?" Arthur asked,

"Because as of right now the King and Queen of Camelot are missing, knights have been searching the lower town for them."

"Darn." Morgana stretched,

"Lady Morgause is also missing,"

"That's not good," Merlin said,

"No, it's not." Arthur got a hard look in his eye,

"Maybe, maybe she's looking for me!" Morgana was trying not to think the worst of her power hungry sister, "Or… She went back to her own home! I think she does miss it…"

"Morgana, the last I saw of her she was trying to posses me with Sigan- I don't think she's up to any good, my love."

Morgana broke out into a big hopeful smile, causing Merlin to become confused.

"You called me 'my love.'" The Queen explained,

"Oh, sorry… It's habit…" he gave his signature nervous grin and Morgana wanted to hug him because he was just to adorable. However she held back, she knew he needed a little time to get used to them together.

"You don't have to apologize." She smiled at him instead,

Arthur cleared his throat loudly, causing Morgana to roll her eyes,

"He is my husband after all!"

Arthur wasn't comfortable at all with Merlin and Morgana. Now that he wasn't thinking of them as evil sorcerers- he objected strongly to their union. The two people in the whole world who could annoy him the most… Together? Spelled trouble for Arthur.

Anyways, he was used to thinking of Morgana as a younger sister and Merlin as a younger brother\servant. He wanted to protect Morgana, even after she'd locked him up. And strangely, he wanted to protect Merlin. Morgana was tricky, manipulative and Arthur didn't want to see her hurt his former manservant.

Then he saw Gwen and smiled at her, he loved her so much he knew he had to marry her. Now that his father couldn't object, Arthur was sure they could finally be together.

"Another concern, should we reveal Arthur to the people?" Gaius asked, "Or continue to keep him hidden for now?"

"I think Camelot should know the truth." Merlin advised,

"You just don't like to be King-Consort do you?" Morgana teased him,

"I don't have any idea how to be king and we all know Arthur is destined to be the greatest king ever so I don't see why we should delay it."

"How did you even get accepted as Queen anyway?" Arthur asked Morgana, "I would have thought one of the more noble lords would have claimed it. You do not have much, if any right to the throne."

"Actually-" Gaius started but stopped,

"What?" Morgana asked,

"Morgana does have a right to the throne." Gaius said,

"What?" Morgana looked confused, "I got it since my sister conquered Camelot… What- How could I have any right to the throne."

"You are Uther's daughter."

…

Needless to say, everyone was shocked at Gaius's announcement. Morgana was disgusted, and realized that Morgause wasn't her sister after all. Morgause was Golois's daughter and now… Morgana wasn't. However, she put it behind her, in her 'to deal with later' pile in her brain and moved on for now. Now she had to help plan Arthur's coronation, get ready to give up her crown and become ready for whatever her former sister was planning.

She had just made an announcement to the public about Arthur's return and proclaimed a banquet to celebrate. None of them particularly wanted a banquet but is she hadn't made one then it would have been suspicious.

They all had agreed on a cover story that Arthur had been on a quest and had even gathered a long forgotten relic from the treasure room to prove it. Now the Prince would be happy to take his rightful throne.

"Politics." Morgana spat, "I'm so glad I'm handing it over to you… brother."

Arthur nodded awkwardly,

"I wish Morgause hadn't killed Father… Then I could ask him why, why he never told us."

"I won't be sorry he died, he was a liar, hypocrite, murderer…" Morgana was angry, she'd always hated the man but now… Well, he was her father, but that only made her hate him more.

"But he was still my- our- father. I'm furious at him to but, I can't hate a corpse." Arthur sighed, "I once tried to kill him."

Morgana gawked at her newly found brother. She had always thought he was obedient and saw no wrong in the man.

"Strangely enough it was also because of Morgause. She made me believe I was born of magic, that Father had traded my mother's life for me. Because of her death he started the great purge…"

"What stopped you?"

"Merlin, he said she was lying. But now," he shook his head, "I think _he_ may have been lying. It would make sense. Now I know he was Camelot's protecter for two years… I just don't know how to act around him anymore Morgana! I don't know how to feel about you, or becoming king or anything! I'm so unsure about it all… What if I make a mistake?"

"You're not alone…" Morgana trailed off, deep in thought.

…

Why didn't she have a single spell to raise an Undead Army with horses! Soldiers took a long time to move, especially on foot. Morgause was annoyed at them because not only would it take them a week to get to Camelot, they stunk. As in, they _reeked_! And the _flies_! Oh, the terrible, infinitely cursed, horrible flies! They buzzed around and bit the witch no matter how many she killed.

Morgause hated reality. Next time she would use Camelot's own dead so she won't have to bother with transportation and _evil_ insects.

…

"That didn't work," Eimear glowered at Gisila, "We have to do it now!"

"No," Gisila said, "Just because Emrys saved himself doesn't mean-"

"I saw him get possessed!" Ligeia complained, confused, "He was evil… I _saw_ it."

"If we can't even trust Ligeia's visions anymore because the prophecy is so mangled the situation is more serious than we thought. Now we have to get it back on track. That means evil Morgana, evil Mordred and-"

"Why?" Gisila spread her arms out,

"What?"

"You heard me, why? Why do care so much about ending the prophesized time of great peace? Why should we turn people evil?"

"You can't have one part of the prophecy without the other! If we don't fix it there is no guarantee it happens!" Eimear shouted at her, shocked her sister could suggest… could suggest… could suggest such _treason_!

"Other people do not rely on prophecy; we could have faith in them. The Once and Future King won't stop being great just because Mordred won't kill him!"

"We don't know that!"

"I am blind!" Ligeia screeched, "I-"

"Be quiet for once!" Eimear snapped at her, "I think the prophecy started unwinding when _you_ were picked to understand it!"

Ligeia started crying.

"Eimear, that was uncalled for." Gisila reprimanded as she attempted to comfort their sister,

"It's going wrong isn't it? We did that whole Morgana charade for nothing and you refuse to let me make the choice that would make this all right!"

"But that isn't the right choice; I'm not going to force a little boy into a life of pain. That is not right."

"Well I am not going to stand by as you throw away the happiness of thousands."

"Just wait, ok? Like the dragon said," Gisila said nervously. When her sister got like this, it was never good. Eimear was smart but very,very rash and uncaring. She didn't mind a murder or two if it got the job done.

"It's broken!" Ligeia whispered,

"The dragon attempted for Emrys to wreck the prophecy before, the old fool cannot be trusted. He is as scheming as a serpent and as patient as stone. Kilgharrah cares not of the prophecy, only of his freedom."

"It's too late!" Ligeia shrieked, "It is gone! The prophecy can never be fixed now!"

* * *

**A\N**: Yeah, I said you'd get the next chapter soon! I didn't think it'd be out tonight but... Plot Bunnies yet again so enjoy! The next will take a little longer than this one, but still should be out within a week.

As always, I thank you for reading this and I look forward to your reviews!


	16. Sight or Smell

_Sight or Smell  
_

_Chapter Sixteen of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, and I can't think of anything else to say, darn. _

Gisila laughed a cold, false laugh,

"You mean after all the years our family put into it was wasted? I'm not surprised."

Eimear turned to face her, her face red with wrath and anger,

"You- You! Do not _dare_ jest about this!"

"Our lives are a jest, Eimear. If the prophecy was ever true, why would it need us? Our interference for generations caused this because we couldn't leave well enough alone."

"Even if that's true, what do we do?" Ligeia asked, her sisters goggled her in return, "What? Do we continue to interfere or shall we let events take their own course?"

"That actually made sense…" Gisila muttered while giving Ligeia a strange look, "Should we just leave it to them?"

"No." Eimear said forcefully, "We can't."

"Why?"

"I have been here eight bloody years of my life and I won't have them wasted!" she shouted, "Think! Before I left Ásvaldr had just proposed, I was happy! But then Great Aunt Eldah had to die and I was _forced_ into the family duty. As you know I begged, I cried, I tried to run away… Anything to prevent this. But Mother pulled me aside and told me the future is a fickle ship, that I needed to captain it or it would turn out wrong. She told me that if I didn't do my duty Ásvaldr wouldn't- There would be no peace. Now you say we give up? I have nothing to go back to!"

Gisila looked to her, alarmed. She knew all about that of corse, but she didn't think she'd still care about it. Eimear was the most serious of them when it came to the prophecy, Gisila thought Eimear genuinely care about it. Now it seemed her devotion to it was more personal.

Eimear had given up her future, and it was breaking her that it was for nothing. She could have been happy.

"If I didn't get the life I wanted I'm sure as heck going to make sure it was for something! I'm sure if we get Mordred and Morgana to turn back to their path it'll work out! It must."

"How will we ever do that?" Gisila shook her head,

"Sigan. If we infect Mordred than he shall surely tempt Morgana back to the dark."

…

"Sire, I have to report a case of a… _smell_." A knight admitted, sounding embarrassed,

"A smell? What does this have to do with anything?" Arthur shot a look to Merlin.

They were all at court, Arthur in his father's old throne, Merlin and Morgana were seated to the side of him and the others stood by Gaius looking uncomfortable. Sunniva was suspicious of everyone and although she didn't _hide_ behind Gwaine, it was rather hard to see her.

"Well, sire, it's a terrible smell… like rotting meat. I was told to tell you about it."

Merlin shot Arthur a look and the king shrugged.

"Are you sure it isn't just rotting meat?"

"It would be a lot of meat."

"It would indeed." He sent another look at Merlin. Merlin shrugged. His wife elbowed him, tired of being in the middle of such extreme looking. Then she shot Arthur a look.

Gwaine didn't mean to start chuckling, but the picture the royalty made was hilarious. It was like watching a juggler; they started out small and moved faster and harder to follow after a while. Unfortunately this made Gwen start blushing and Gaius groan, which resulted in all of the other members of the court to pay more attention in the proceedings.

Arthur noticed what had happened and gave Merlin a glare saying "You _idiot_!". He responded with another look that seemed to say, "You tell yourself that prat." The king rolled his eyes and tried to take a smell seriously.

"Well monitor that… smell… and come back when you have some more information."

"Yes, your highness." The knight bowed and exited.

…

Morgause considered something and then another thing. What was the point of a conquest if you had no one to share it with? Her rotting army weren't good conversationalists. Even worse, this was taking so long she was running out of eyeliner! Oh, woe be her! The world was against her!

She supposed she could invite her old "friend" Cenred, he may be very dull but he was very bendable. She liked men she could control and quite frankly, Cenred could be influenced by a dog. Morgause was much more persistent than a dog so the king was completely under her thumb.

At least he'd be someone to talk with.

…

"_Mer_lin, you will never do that again." Arthur ordered.

"You started it."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"I'll finish it!" Morgana glowered at them, "That was very immature."

Arthur and Merlin shared another look which made Morgana throw a shoe at them. Luckily Merlin ducked, having lots of experience with flying objects. Arthur got hit in the nose.

"I have to go back to my paperwork," Arthur sighed, "Which you two have completely messed up."

"I did not!" Morgana protested, "Your old system was outdated, I fixed it!"

"You nearly ruined the kingdom."

Gwen walked into Arthur's chambers,

"You did great out there!" she encouraged them,

"Thank you Guinevere, but I know things got out of hand." Arthur looked down,

"It was fine, I barely noticed. I probably just noticed because I know you so well- Or what do you mean? I didn't notice anything- or well um, I didn't notice something unless-"

"Gwen, it's fine." Merlin stopped her, knowing she could keep going in circles for hours if no one stopped her. "There was no harm done. Arthur will get over it."

Gwaine arrived with the children,

"So what was all the looking for?" he asked,

Arthur growled, having no idea that was the least of his problems.

* * *

**A\N: **Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy lately! To make it up to you guys, next chapter will be one you really love, ok? I have a plan! Yeah...

So now I'd like to thank my loyal review squad-

_Kitty O_- It was Gwaine's idea, and not a very good one at that.

Apparently Eimear, Gisila and Ligeia- although as this chapter says it's complicated in an odd way.

I don't know, they were saying Morgause was Morgana's half sister before we found out Morgana's real father. Since I know Morgause's father is Gorlois I always assumed she had another mother. For this story I'm just going to stick with my theory (if you could even call it that) because that's how I saw it. If I'm wrong I'm sorry, but thanks for your reviews!

_Elin Marc_- Thank you and your welcome! I'm glad you find this funny because in real life no one ever laughs at my jokes! It's kinda sad actually...

_Darkenwood-_ Thank you!

So would I, or at least something between the two but tension and smirks!

Thank you again, it was fun to write.

I will, without my eyeliner because it's went missing (I think Morgause took it but I'm not sure how... Or how to get it back)

...

So thank you all for reading this, the next chapter should be out soon!


	17. It Has Just Begun

_It Has Just Begun  
_

_Chapter Seventeen of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, and I'm _so_ sorry this is so late! _

Fire ravaged the lower city. Smoke and the smell of death lingered in the air while screams pierced it. Not a single being in Camelot slept though it was near midnight.

Gwen snuck a peek out of a window, horrified by the sheer hopelessness of the situation. There was an army who couldn't be killed; even severe mutilation wouldn't stop them. The knights were useless, they could only stall for time. Only one weapon could defeat them and it still wasn't here. Merlin wasn't even sure a single sword would help any, but he, Gwaine and Arthur had gone to retrieve it. That was hours ago and Gwen couldn't even be sure they'd gotten out of the gates.

"Morgana, I think it's time." She advised quietly,

Morgana looked at her former maidservant and was hesitant to nod.

"I'm not sure I have my control good enough."

"You must try. Mordred said he'd help you the best he could."

"How can I battle my own sister!"

"Morgana?" Gwen was concerned; usually Morgana ran to danger and faced the problem dead on.

"I am fine." She snapped, "Get Mordred, it's time."

…

"You have not the power!" Sunniva yelled at him,

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Say!"

"I. Will. Not!"

"Yes, you will. Someone-"

"Don't you dare attempt to coddle me Mordred!"

"I'm not _coddling_ you," The boy spat,

"Then I shall accompany you and Morgana."

"No."

Sunniva turned away. She was mad and frightened of the wrong things, and that scared her. Mordred wanted to protect her which meant… he cared for her. Sure, she had teased him about it before but she'd never believed it. Now she was angry at him for changing; changing himself, changing their relationship, changing her life…

Usually, Sunniva could always walk away. She never did voluntarily but others… They left or made her go. But if Mordred cared about her, she was trapped and useless. Maybe _she_ would have to run away this time.

They weren't even friends! Her brain protested, neither of them were the type to get close to others. Mordred was just having a bout of over confidence- that had to be it.

Actually, Mordred just didn't want Sunniva to reveal her presence to Morgause. He had tried to explain to her that if Morgause took over Camelot, he wanted her on the inside for him. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to believe him.

"Look, Sunniva… Um… _You will stay_!" He shouted,

"I don't need _protecting_!"

"I already told you, it's-"

Gwen walked in, a little confused from the arguing, and informed them,

"Mordred, it is time."

"I am coming as well." Sunniva stated but Mordred shot her a dark look,

"No she's not." He corrected,

"Sunniva, um, well, I think you should stay. You're the only person that the enemy doesn't know about with magic. You can be our last line of defense."

"I don't want to be kept safe!"

"No where is safe in this whole immortal-ridden country." Gwen told her quietly, "Now Mordred, it's time for you to go."

…

"Because a chained up dragon told you?" Arthur shook his head, "That was no reason for you to toss it at the bottom of the lake!"

"We've been through this- It can do great harm in the wrong hands."

"So wouldn't it stand to reason it can do just as much good, if not more, in the right hands?"

"What I still don't get," Gwaine commented nonchalantly, "Is why if we have a dragon under the castle, and a bunch of swords in the armory, why don't we make more magical swords instead of searching for, as you put it, 'a place no mortal man can find it.' This whole quest is unnecessary."

"You talked to the dragon and you still have to ask?" Merlin smiled and shrugged,

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh and set his horse to go faster. It wasn't long now, till the lake.

"I'm sure I could persuade it, I'm pretty good at persuading."

Merlin couldn't tell if Gwaine was kidding or not. He was rather glad that Gwaine hadn't tested his 'persuading' on Kilgharrah or he may have gotten flamed. Or actually succeeded. Or opened a new tavern underneath Camelot. Trouble was Gwaine's shadow.

"I think I can see it." Arthur squinted, seeing a mirror like shine in the distance, "So after we get there, how are you going to get the sword?"

"Me?" Merlin protested, "I thought we-"

"You are the one who put it there." The King reminded him needlessly,

"I'll try some… Magic on it."

"Good." Arthur then shook his head, unable to believe he was actually calling Merlin's _magic_ good. How things had changed in the last week!

It wasn't much longer until the trio got there. Merlin's face seemed to tighten as he got closer to the water, his eyes filled with grief.

Arthur was sure he heard Merlin whisper "Freya," whoever that was.

"What is it, mate?" Gwaine asked,

Merlin shook his head and put his serious face on,

"It's nothing."

Neither Arthur nor Gwaine wanted to push Merlin further; at least until they had the sword.

"_Beaduleoma arisee_!" Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Arthur flinched slightly. Nothing happened.

"_Beaduleoma arisee_!" The warlock said with more force, but still, nothing happened. "Fine…" he thought a minute and produced, "Dierne beaduleoma, cume be min brad!"

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked impatiently,

"It's a magical sword prat! It probably is protected against other magic!"

"Or you aren't using the right spell."

You could tell from Merlin's face he was worried about this as well but he still retorted,

"And you know anything about magic? You think I just say some sort of nonsense and things happen? Abracadabra-poodle-a-doddle! Bibbity bobbitty boo, alakazoo! Drakio, accio sword!" Merlin made big hand gestures, "Magic is much more complicated than that!"

Arthur blinked,

"So how are we going to get the sword if the _great_ Emrys himself can't?"

"I shall help you," a feminine voice offered. Merlin seemed to be in shock,

"Freya?"

"Yes, Merlin, it is I!" She smiled at him,

"Wait…" Arthur looked at the woman. She was currently standing in the lake and looked familiar, "You're the druid girl?" he looked at Merlin, "So you were involved in her escape!"

"Do not feel guilty about Morgana, I understand and I'm happy for you both. I do not blame you either, Arthur Pendragon, for my death. I am just so happy I can fulfill my promise to you, Merlin."

"Freya… How is…?

"I don't have long and neither do you; Here is the sword!" She lifted if from the water and Arthur was awestruck by the blade. That was _his_ sword, he could feel it calling out to him. As Freya approached the bond between the King and the sword seemed to get stronger. When it finally reached his hands Arthur knew that he wouldn't ever part with it willingly.

"Will I see you again?" Merlin asked her,

"It's possible, but now you have to go. Goodbye Merlin, and thank you for a chance to repay you!" She wave once and seemed to dissolve into the water.

Merlin eventually ended up with a small smile on his face. The other two just had more questions.

Arthur wondered if he should tell his sister about Freya, as Merlin really seemed to love her. Then again, what was there to tell? Loving the dead wasn't a crime. Arthur could see that Merlin was really trying to work things out with Morgana, going from a strong attraction to married with memories of love had to be hard on him.

Arthur's thoughts went back to the sword, wondering what it should be called. A blade as fine as his _had _to have a name; but which one?

…

"Morgause! Why are you doing this?" Morgana demanded, the blonde laughed.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, sssisster! Join me and we shall rule Camelot!"

"I _have_ ruled Camelot, Morgause. Magic has been brought back to the land! There is no reason for you to attack!"

"Pity," Morgause shrugged,

"What? Do you even have a reason? You are even worse than Uther."

Morgause's eyes widened,

"You dared!" The witch flung Morgana aside, a magical slap.

"Morgana!" Mordred cried in alarm, Morgana ignored him however,

"Yes, I dare defend the innocent people from a causeless-" Morgana jumped up and flung a fireball at Morgause, trying to take her by surprise. Morgause put up a shield just in time.

Mordred screamed at her and the light blue bubble faded. The blonde witch responded by making a twister,

"It's over Morgana!" Morgause said triumphantly,

"No, no you're wrong," Morgana smiled slowly, a dangerous smirk, "It has just begun." And made the sky rain down trails of fire, heading towards Morgause.

…

* * *

**A\N**: I am so, so, megaly, sorry! I just got my computer back last night so I've posted this as soon as I can! Phone's just can't post stories... So again, I'm SO sorry!

Now, I'd like to thank my epicipipical reviewers! *Throws confetti and passes out cupcakes*

_Kitty O_- Thanks, as always, for you opinions! It's really nice to have someone to look forward to to always review!

_Lynabelle_- Thank you! Merci! The "Sssisster" thing is mostly an over dramatication of it, so I can see what you're meaning.

_Elin Marc_- Yeah, I'm happy the banter's back to! It's just not Merlin without some sort of banter. I'm really sorry that I didn't get to update soon... But anyway, thank you for reviewing!

_Darkenwood_- Both, definitely :) , thanks you so much for the review!

Next chapter will be out soon this time, no more than a week. Thank you all for reading!

*Spells (are supposed to be Old English but are probably horrible translated)*

_Beaduleoma arisee_- Sword arise!

_Dierne beaduleoma, cume be min brad_- Hidden sword, come to my hand!


	18. Magical Warfare

_Magical Warfare  
_

_Chapter Eighteen of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, and I can't do the disco._

Morgause shrieked, she hadn't thought Morgana could do much magic. Her magic was tied to her emotions and her emotions… where mad at her… Oh great…

Morgause still managed to regain control of herself and put up another shield,

"It'll take more than that to take me!" She bluffed,

Morgana still looked confident, almost… smug? Why was her sister looking _smug_ of all things? Morgause had the advantage; she had more experience, an immortal army and a knowledge of her opponent. So how could Morgana still seem so… cocky? How dare Morgana be so confident! Morgause was a threat! She was worthy of her fear! How could Morgana be disrespectful enough to not be worried?

"I don't think so Morgause, otherwise you wouldn't have screamed. In fact, Mordred? Leave us. I have everything under control. Tell Gwen the three are coming. Go!"

Mordred wanted to argue, to demand why she had any right to send him away, but Morgana's tone left no room for disagreement. So he left while glowering and her, ranting in his mind.

"Did you not want him to see your death?" Morgause taunted,

"What's happened to you Morgause?" Morgana asked, looking up at the girl she'd thought her sister.

"Nothing. Now stand down and join me!"

"_No_, I refuse to!" Morgana threw another fireball Morgause easily blocked. In anger of being thwarted, she let loose a burst of explosions. Some of Morgause's hair was singed.

"You're throwing a tantrum Morgana."

Fire was in the sky yet again, yet Morgause still put up a shield. Now they were both breathing hard, their energy sapped from all of the powerful magic.

"You're fighting a losing battle. There is no way you can win!"

"I'm the one with the immortal army!" The blond protested,

"I'm the one with Emrys on my side, the Once and Future King and his prophesized enemies. Me and Mordred equal Merlin's at least! Who do you have?"

"An army!" Morgause didn't understand,

"Mindless shells without thoughts of their own." Morgana dismissed contemptuously,

"Cenred is joining me!"

"Cenred is a fool."

"I don't see why you're so judgmental." Morgause huffed,

"If he wasn't such a bendable idiot, you'd kill him."

"Yes, but for the moment he's useful so don't insult him. I do that."

Morgana blinked at Morgause, now glad they weren't related. Sometimes, like now, she had to wonder if the other witch thought at all. Morgause was all dramatic flair when a little bit of intelligence would have gone a long way. Sure, she was brilliant with her intricacies in her plans but the plans themselves were weak.

"You know that says a lot."

"I grow tired of talking with you, _**déaþréow æledfýr.**_**"**

Morgana exploded the fireballs before they got to her, sending sparks flying in Morgause's direction. Then she sent her once-sister flying backwards and smashed into a wall. It wasn't hard enough to kill her, but she was unconscious. For how long, Morgana did not know, so she knew she needed to find somewhere to put her that her magic couldn't help her.

Morgana forced her smirk off her face, and took a deep breath- she did it. She really did it!

…

It had taken a few hours but the trio was back in Camelot, Arthur was fighting any undead soldier he could to destroy them, Merlin was covering him with his magic and Gwaine was making joking remarks at Arthur's expense.

"I really need to get a sword like that. Merlin? I think the dragon and me hit it off rather nicely, if I started begging than do you think he'd give me a sword?" Gwaine asked when he saw yet another soldier explode.

"Not. A. Chance." Arthur shouted in between blows,

"Please Merlin!"

"Merlin. Tell. Him. NO!"

"You'd have to ask Kilgharrah." Merlin said diplomatically,

"_MER_. Lin!"

"Come on, we have to get to the castle."

…

"The three? Does she mean Arthur?" Gwen asked him, rising from her chair. At the moment, Arthur was letting her stay in one of the spare rooms since her house wasn't safe. She did like the friendly, bright colors of the room but it still wasn't the same as _her_ house, the one she'd grown up in.

"I don't know."

"I hope so, " She started pacing, wishing they'd get home safe.

"Gwen… I don't think so." Mordred shrugged,

"Why not?" Gwen stopped suddenly and turned to face him,

"Why would she call them the three then? That doesn't sound like Morgana. Did she have nightmares last night?"

"I don't know," Gwen admitted, "She didn't mention anything…"

"Just, be careful."

Gwen sighed, frowning. She was tired of being told to be careful; it seemed like now she wasn't allowed to do anything because she might get hurt. She could fight! She may not know magic but she knew how to work a sword! Instead she was left and told to not get into any danger.

"Mordred, could you go find Sunniva? She's somewhere around here."

Mordred nodded and slipped out of her room, closing the door softly. He was hoping Sunniva hadn't done anything stupid but, knowing her, she had probably just found somewhere to sulk.

"Sunniva?" he called, but he knew if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. This was the girl who could pass for invisible after all.

The boy heard a slight noise and walked towards it. He turned a few corners occasionally calling her name, but saw nothing more.

"_Slǣpan." _He heard, starting to panic but he fell to the ground unconscious before he could do anything. The Three had struck.

* * *

**A\N**: So, did anyone like the Morgana Morgause Showdown? I'm not good at writing battle scenes so I hope this one meets all of your expectations!

Anyways, thank you reviewers!

_Kitty O_- Thank you for the review! Morgana appreciated it a lot :)

_Elin Marc_- You're welcome! I hope this had enough action for you. Thanks for the reveiw!

Next chapter will be out soon.


	19. Mordred's Capture

_Mordred's Capture  
_

_Chapter Nineteen of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin; the series, the character or the nonexistent action figure._

"What do you mean Mordred's missing?" Morgana howled,

"He went to go find Sunniva and I haven't seen them since." Gwen shrugged before fiddling with her dress, "Maybe they're playing? Or no, they probably aren't... Maybe-"

"No, they're in trouble."

"You took care of Morgause!"

"My sis- Morgause isn't a problem." The former Queen stated coldly, "The Three are."

"Who?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I saw them in a vision last night. It just told me I would defeat Morgause and three other women were doing something evil. Bad things are going to happen if they get their way."

"So you knew you'd win the fight?"

"I- No. I didn't actually see that part, I just assumed since this was after that, there would be an after. Then again I didn't see me in the future so I had no guarantee that-"

"Morgana, please take a breath." Gwen looked at the witch worriedly. Morgana looked like she did after she had a bad dream, or a vision. "Everything will be fine. "

"Even the leaderless immortal army outside?" she tried to joke but since it was a real worry of hers it failed.

Gwen straightened her posture and tilted her head up,

"Yes, Morgana, it will."

Morgana suddenly smiled a bit and pointed out the window, the boy's were back.

…

Mordred groaned and opened his eyes. He couldn't see much since it was dark but three silhouettes were arguing in front of him. Unfortunately, he was tied up and gagged.

"So what!" the shortest one screeched,

"I refuse to be that cruel to children." The tall one said flatly,

"Well if I gave a darn to what you thought, Gisila, I'd actually care."

"Eimear! Mother never raised you to be so- so… so _evil_." Gisila spat,

Mordred couldn't see Eimear's mocking smile but it carried into her words,

"No, she didn't. In fact she didn't raise me at all, remember? I raised you and all of my younger siblings since she was too busy and didn't want to. "

Gisila sighed sadly,

"Eimear, don't talk about her like that. She did what she could- there is no reason to bring you're unusual childhood into this-"

"Unusual? It was downright ruined!"

"Daddy took care of you."

"Daddy was gone most the year to work!"

"Stop being such a brat! It's been years, you are a grown women- act like it!"

"I have nothing else." Eimear slumped like a broken puppet, "And you know it!" She snapped back up with a scream.

Mordred deduced Eimear was mad. Lamentably, insane people somehow got what they wanted most of the time. This Gisila might disagree with her but if Eimear was set on doing whatever abominable thing she desired, that wouldn't stop her.

Unexpectedly something died; or at least sounded like it. Unbeknownst to Mordred, Ligeia was giving her opinion,

"I agree with Eimear's plan. I want to _see_ again!"

"Right then. Wake the girl up, I'll get Mordred." Eimear walked over to Mordred and unpleasantly shook him. The boy pretended to wake up and was drug across the room, coating his breeches in a layer or grime.

They had Sunniva. Mordred jumped as he saw odious Eimear roughly shove the newly awakened girl where he could see her. She was not only bound and gagged, but she had a blindfold on as well.

"Now, Mordred," the redhead smile showed her teeth, "I order you to remove the blue stone from Sigan's tomb. If you refuse, I'll kill her."

Gisila shuddered and gave Mordred an apologetic look,

"You don't treat children like that!" she objected,

"I just did."

Mordred looked around in horror. If they wanted him to get some stone they'd have to untie him, wouldn't they? Then he may have a chance to remove the gag and say a spell. Although since his three could be, at least one of them were, sorceresses; he wasn't sure how effective this would be. He wouldn't be able to anything to destructive because Sunniva was with them. In fact, his first spell should be to release the girl and gain another magician to his side. Only he would have to be quick, very quick.

"Gisila, drag him over to the tomb." Eimear ordered. The tall sister balked,

"No! I can't!"

"Well I can't trust you with the girl." Eimear scowled, shoving Sunniva over to the blond one, "Hold her."

Mordred shivered jumped when Ligeia cracked out her words of agreement. At least she didn't seem to be all there, Mordred conclude. She was a pawn and a pretty pathetic one at that. This meant the battle was between him and Eimear- the wicked witch she was.

Eimear treated him as if he were glass, glass that was turning to dust. The boy was getting bruises.

"Now you take out the heart." She commanded, untying his hands. Sunniva wriggled harshly and fell on the ground with a loud thump. As Ligeia shrieked her frustration and Eimear berated her, Mordred snatched the horrible gag off and said,

"_áberan __séo __mædencild __æt mec __ungebunden!_" causing Sunniva to lose her bindings and moved next to Mordred,

Gisila gasped and Eimear growled. Ligeia kept nearly breaking people's eardrums.

"I made us invisible and they won't hear us." Sunniva informed him, untying the rope around his ankles, "But we're gonna' want to move fast."

"Thanks for the distraction," Mordred smiled, unable to believe his plan actually worked,

"I guessed you'd try to do something, you never do what you're told."

The two creeped slowly from the room. They were almost to the door when Ligeia swung her arm into Sunniva,

"They're invisible!" the blonde cried in earsplitting astonishment,

"_álimpan __sé __ungesewen áwendednes sihþ!_" Eimear snapped,

"They can see us!" Sunniva confirmed,

"Run!" Mordred advised as he sprinted out the door.

…

"Gwen!" Arthur ran up and hugged her, "You're safe!'

Morgana gave Merlin a small smile of welcome before returning to her worried expression,

"Mordred and Sunniva are missing. I think they've been abducted." She informed them gravely, "We need to find them."

"What about Morgause?" Merlin asked,

"She's unconscious. The army isn't really doing anything other the stinking and collecting flies so our people are safe enough for now."

"I'm just glad we could get the knights and guards to protect the citizens instead of leaving them completely defenseless when Morgause and her ilk stormed in." Arthur reflected quietly,

"So Merlin, can you do like a finding spell or something like that?" Morgana pleaded,

"I don't know. If he called out mentally I could find him but-"

"So we will look the old fashion way. Somewhere underground and in the castle I believe… Well go on!" She hurried them out of Gwen's temporary room,

"Will the dragon know?"

"Shut up, Gwaine!" Arthur ordered,

"Would he?" Morgana conferred with Merlin,

"No he hates Mordred and wouldn't tell us even if he knew."

"Gwaine," interjected Arthur, "Just wants Excalibur."

"Excalibur?" Gwen questioned, Merlin even looked curious,

"My sword… I name it Excalibur!"

"I like it." Merlin nodded

"So the dragon then?" Gwaine suggested hopefully,

"No," Morgana glared at him, "We have to find Mordred if you forgot!"

Unexpectedly Merlin and Morgana jumped,

"Oh no!" Morgana gasped,

"What?"

"Mordred, he just screamed. Quick, hurry!" The magic users seemed to know where they were going so the rest followed them in haste. Something terrible had happened.

* * *

**A\N**: So yes, another kinda cliffie. So how do like it? I have nothing really to type so I'll move on to thanking my reviewers and passing out virtual cookies!

_Kitty O_- Thank you as ever :D

_37Guesses-1Truth_- Thanks for all you're reviews and I'm glad you like this :)

Next chapter will be out sometime soon, see you then!


	20. Fury and Darkness

_Fury and Darkness  
_

_Chapter Twenty of Stranger Things Are Matters of the Heart_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I'm petting my cat. Live with it.  
_

Sunniva screamed when Ligeia grabbed her and Mordred called out trying to reach her. Eimear stalked over quickly and twisted his arm backwards painfully. He screamed his fury, hoping his magic would just do something. When it didn't he searched the scene helplessly, feeling his hope ebb away. They had messed up. They had ruined their chance off escape. For the second time in his short life Mordred was reminded of his mortality and he hated it.

Time seemed to slow and Sunniva tried to fight her captor. She scratched, clawed and kicked her in a mad panic. However it was as useless as Mordred's struggle against Eimear. Gisila called rather uselessly for everyone to calm down.

Ligeia suddenly slipped and used her captive to break her fall into assorted riches. Riches like jagged gemstones, corroded crowns, sliver candlesticks and dagger.

"Sunniva!" Mordred whispered in complete horror when she remained on the pile, sinking slightly into the golden coins. "What did you _do_!" He raged at Ligeia, redoubling his escape efforts. She had to be alright! He must have been imagining the long cut on her forehead from the golden crown and the blood spilling from it. Maybe Sunniva was faking it so she could get away! It had to be an illusion! It had to be!

"Ligeia!" Gisila gaped, "It she alright."

The strange blonde woman shrugged unconcerned, adding to Mordred's terror.

Gisila rushed over to the young girl in concern, turning her over to examine the wounds. Eimear stayed oddly silent. Sunniva was not looking good, although most of her injuries were superficial, there were a few that worried Mordred. The cut on her forehead, the gash on her arm from the dagger and a deep looking puncture wound from a sharp ruby around her stomach bled heavily.

"Eimear, we have to do something! It looks serious!" Gisila pleaded,

"Plan A." she said flatly, "No."

"_Eimear_!"

"_Do something_." Mordred commanded, "Now."

Eimear shook her head,

"It is our goal to turn little Mordy here evil. This should work!"

Mordred nearly fell over. It was hard to recognize the wave of emotions as they flowed through him, disgust, astonishment, rage... It was easiest to say he _really_ wasn't happy. Red pierced through the cold indigo of fear and the cloudy white of shock. He would order his magic do the proper thing!

"NO! YOU WILL NOT!" He let out, "I will _KILL_ you."

"Eimear, this has gone far enough." Gisila made strange hand motions meant to calm, "You need to stop. Your foolishness has already got a poor girl hurt!"

"Without my 'foolishness' a whole realm goes down; No piece, no relief, just another Uther."

"Arthur is different than his father!" Mordred informed her,

"I will not send so many people to suffer because someone didn't have the guts to save him." Eimear screeched in the boy's ear.

"Mordred?" Merlin's voice called with Morgana echoing frantically,

"Morgana! Emrys!" Mordred yelled before Eimear clamped a hand over his mouth. He tried to send them it in their minds unaware that in his state he was brocasticing everything to the magical world.

"We're coming!" Arthur informed him and Mordred started to hear feet on stone as they ran towards him. Morgana got there first.

"The Three, I presume?" She growled.

...

Out of all the ways to make Morgana upset, picking on Mordred was one of the most effective. It wasn't surprising she wanted to fireball them to ashes. Merlin and Arthur were also displeased, albeit not as much as Morgana. Gwen was worrying about Sunniva as she lay on the floor, covered in blood, as well as every other friend in the room. Gwaine drew his sword.

Gwen darted past Arthur before he could hold her back and checked on Sunniva. She was still breathing but only just. Gwen knew the girl had lost a lot of blood and needed medical attention immediately.

"How could you! You should be so ashamed of yourselves for harming a child!" The future queen scolded them in the harshest tone she possessed as she tried to make impromptu bandages from one of her petticoats.

"Give it up, you are charged with kidnapping and assaulting a child! Surrender or die." Arthur announced while trying to keep his calm.

"Eimear, please!" Gisila begged as Ligeia started screaming,

"No, I won't. I refuse! I will fix the prophecy! I will! You can't stop me!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Merlin said lightly, "I can't? Even if I'm Emrys, the most powerful warlock of all time? That doesn't sound right."

"I defeated my own sis- Morgause by myself. You are nothing." Said Morgana savagely,

"So be it." Eimear nodded, shoving Mordred down behind her, binding him with rope.

"Arthur, if you die, can I have your sword?"

"Gwaine!"

...

Sunniva awoke to darkness and pain. Cold numbness froze her as the fire of hurt burnt her. It was cold. Cold. Cold. She shivered, only increasing the pain. She felt like screaming but was unable to make anything louder than a squeak.

Only once had she felt like this before, when she'd had the Pox Fever and nearly died. In some ways she had wished she had since that was when she, and her parents, found her magic. She had hallucinated and unintentionally shared her visions with others. When she had gotten better her parents hid it and declared her dead. Her eldest brother smuggled her out of her village to her Mother's cousin with disgusted betrayal in his eyes. To them, the real Sunniva had died of the Pox Fever and her body was possessed by an evil demon. Sunniva didn't understand much of what happened as she was still getting over a potentially fatal illness, but suddenly everyone who had ever loved her were sickened by her. No one would look at her, talk to her. Relatives would send her away to other relatives until she was abandoned to the street. Maybe she should have died all those years ago, when people still loved her. Maybe this was her chance, to die while people still cared for her.

Lights flashed and things clanked. Glass shattered. Wind brought forth a witch's fury, creating a cyclone of shiny items several yards below the earth's crust. The warlock's blue bubble shield glowed. Fire rose and fell in a dangerous flight.

Sunniva liked the lights, ignoring the whim to increase their number. They made her feel warmer inside, to fight off the cold. The cold, the burning and pain seemed to fade into the light until she fell back into the darkness.

She was oblivious to Gwen's frantic words to keep awake and let her eyes close, wishing away the world. The pain, the fire and the ice were beyond her now. She couldn't worry. Anything was better that feeling. Even death.

* * *

**A\N**: Sorry this is so late but somehow, between the last chapter and the one before it, I lost half of my already diminishing readers! Where did you go? Was the other chapter really so bad? Anything? *crickets sound in the background* Yeah...

Also, I was waiting for more than one review. I know that sounds horrible, like I'm ransoming my story for your opinion, but it's what happened. I'm sorry, please don't start throwing virtual rotten tomatoes at me or be so disgusted you never review again! I don't know, I know it's annoying if people beg\demand reviews (unless it's done cleverly) so I try to be subtle or virtually bribe you but I'm not sure how that's worked. And now it sounds like I'm obsessing about them, rambling, and wasting your time which isn't good either... I don't know.

But if you are reviewing (YAY! YAY! Oh, umm, right...), could you say if you'd rather me kill Sunniva or not. I'm having trouble deciding and it's kind of important. I can see the story going either way...

And, to the epicipipical people who have reviewed :)

_Kitty O_- I'm glad you like last chapter! I don't want Morgana and Mordred to be evil either but... *evil Morgana smirk* You'll have to _see_! Thanks for every one of your awesome reviews!

_Doomsday Jigglypuff_- Nice name by the way ;)

Remember this is my first Merlin fic so I'm still working on it. They are also supposed to be a bit different because they've went through different things (Morgana wasn't betrayed by Merlin and taken in by Morgause for a year saying who knows what to her, Merlin hasn't been himself for a very long while, Arthur was "betrayed" by his friends and stuck in a cell for months and Gwen didn't really have any friends for months. Mordred grew up a little and was slightly nudged in the right direction until he made the right decision) It's hard to keep to a changed character.

Yes, I will admit, my battlescenes aren't the greatest. You are probably sighing at this battle (although, in my defense it's told through the point of view of someone possibly dying of blood loss).

At least I have one vote in the Sunniva: Live or Die cause...

It's coming together... you'll see!

Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter.

...

Next chapter will be soon... I think... School starts Monday (AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) so we'll have to see. I might get it out this weekend. Till then!


End file.
